


My Love From The Prison

by arcee_bee



Series: My Love From The Prison [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “My name’s Lee DongHae, I’m 27, what’s your name pretty face?”The newcomer’s head snapped up at the name, “Don’t call me that”.“I bet all the inmates are all over your sweet ass, you’re so pretty”, DongHae grinned, “What should I call you if you don’t tell me your name?”“My name is Lee HyukJae, I’m 22”.“What are you in for?”“Robbery and organized crime”, he mumbled.“You can take the lower bunk”, DongHae decided to play nice, he was sure that HyukJae had been shocked enough by the other inmates, judging from his posture and expression, those damn sex deprived beasts … so DongHae decided to give the final blow, “You’re really pretty, you wanna be my bitch?”The shock was definitely too much for poor HyukJae, his expression changed drastically, “W-what are you talking about?!”
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: My Love From The Prison [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740817
Comments: 27
Kudos: 89





	1. Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> My new story!  
> Looks like I'm getting slower nowadays ... so please be patient with me.  
> I will try to update once a week, ok?  
> Please be patient with me.  
> I guess my writing style has changed too, the readers of my old stories in LJ might notice it.   
> If you like my stories, please leave a comment, your comments are love!
> 
> I really hope you'll like this!

“Lee DongHae”, the guards opened the cell door and shoved a new inmate into DongHae’s cell, “Here’s your new cell mate, play nice!”

As the door was closing, DongHae’s grin widened. His new cell mate might try to look bad ass but despite the haircut and bad acting to look like a tough guy, DongHae saw potentials. He had milky white skin and pretty face, he was nervous, DongHae’s experience in reading people’s expression was never wrong. This could be interesting …

“My name’s Lee DongHae, I’m 27, what’s your name pretty face?”

The newcomer’s head snapped up at the name, “Don’t call me that”.

“I bet all the inmates are all over your sweet ass, you’re so pretty”, DongHae grinned, “What should I call you if you don’t tell me your name?”

“My name is Lee HyukJae, I’m 22”.

“What are you in for?”

“Robbery and organized crime”, he mumbled.

“You can take the lower bunk”, DongHae decided to play nice, he was sure that HyukJae had been shocked enough by the other inmates, judging from his posture and expression, those damn sex deprived beasts … so DongHae decided to give the final blow, “You’re really pretty, you wanna be my bitch?”

The shock was definitely too much for poor HyukJae, his expression changed drastically, “W-what are you talking about?!”

DongHae laughed at HyukJae’s shocked expression, he looked even cuter like this, “Think about it, I’ll give you 3 days to give me your answer”.

“LIGHT’S OUT!”

“This place could be dangerous for a cutie like you, I’d suggest you to take my offer”, DongHae told his new cell mate, “Don’t worry, I won’t rape you in your sleep, I’m no rapist, I’m a businessman”.

He let his words sink on the younger man before he went to his own bed. He’d been here for 2 years, he knew his way even when the lights were out.

Even in the total darkness, HyukJae found it hard to sleep that night.  
*  
They said he was a conman, but DongHae considered himself as a businessman, he invested in a wrong deal and ended up in prison, but even in prison, he kept making money. He quickly got the gang leaders in the prison and the guards under his thumb. Whatever they needed, he could get it for them. As long as there’s people and money, he could sell anything.

And his keen eyes landed on HyukJae.

According to one of the guards, HyukJae was arrested for attempted robbery. His gang abandoned him to caught while the rest of them escaped. Another victim of the society, grew up in bad neighborhood and joined the wrong people. 

But he looked damn sweet in DongHae's eyes. 

It only took HyukJae two days, before he came to DongHae, who was talking to another inmate on their free time.

“What is it baby?” he smiled charmingly at the troubled inmate.

HyukJae looked uncertain as DongHae’s friend was looking at him, “If I agreed to be your … b-bitch … what can you give me?”

DongHae grinned, “Now we’re talking, I like that”, he turned to his friend and said, “ShinDong, I have a date with this cutie, can we talk about it later?”

ShinDong gave DongHae a knowing smile as he stood up,“See you later Hae”,

HyukJae looked tired, there were dark circles under his eyes. DongHae knew about the numerous groping and rape attempts the younger man was experiencing since the first day, must be stressful for him. One day he was a predator chasing the girls and now he’s a prey.

“Can you make it stop?” HyukJae looked so pitiful he reminded DongHae of a little lost puppy.

“Okay, here’s the deal”, DongHae started, “If you agree to be my bitch, we’ll have sex … obviously, you don’t question my decision and follow my rules, I will give you protection, no one will lay a finger on you, I’ll take care of you and I won’t share you with other people or pimp you”, he laid out the rules, “Any questions?”

“What kind of s-sex?” he stuttered.

He was so nervous he stuttered. How adorable was that? The way he blushed and bit his lower lip confirmed DongHae's guess.

“Anal, oral, hand job … depends on what I have in mind”, DongHae continued, “Are you a virgin?”

“I-I’ve had girlfriends”, HyukJae looked so flustered at the question.

“So … what’s your answer? Are you in or what?”

It took exactly 8 long seconds before HyukJae nodded, “Yes”.

“Good, let’s seal this with a kiss”.

The kiss was awkward in the beginning, HyukJae was reluctant to kiss another man, but DongHae licked his lips, coaxing him to open up and teased him to relax. HyukJae sighed into their kiss and allowed DongHae access.

When the kiss ended, HyukJae was dizzy, his lips red and slightly swollen. DongHae pulled back, he looked smug.

“Perfect”.

HyukJae must had thought that DongHae would jump him at the exact moment, so he was surprised when DongHae said, “As much as your sexy face is tempting me, we’re not having sex tonight”.  
*  
HyukJae was in for another surprise the next day to find that the whole prison stayed away from him. He knew DongHae was not one of the gang leaders, he was too handsome and well mannered to be a common criminal, but he had no idea about how much power DongHae had in the prison.

DongHae was different than the other inmates, he had a charming smile, he never looked angry or trying to dominate other inmates, he spent his time writing on his notebook or playing cards with his friends. Despite his calm demeanor HyukJae could see that the older man was well muscled and he seemed to be able to overpower HyukJae if he wanted to.

Which brought HyukJae to the main question, why didn’t he just rape HyukJae instead of asking for consent?

The next day, after breakfast, DongHae gave HyukJae a name card, “Go find this nurse in the infirmary and tell her I sent you, she’ll help you to get ready”.

“Get ready …?” HyukJae blinked, “For what?”

DongHae’s grin widened, and at the moment HyukJae could swear DongHae looked a bit scary, “Your first time of course! You’re so cute, sweet cheeks!”

It was not hard to find the nurse, SooYoung, as her name tag said. She squealed as HyukJae gave her the namecard.

“Awww you’re so cute!” she exclaimed, “DongHae’s really lucky!”

She brought HyukJae to one of the beds in the infirmary, she closed the curtain and grinned, “Okay, take off your clothes, let’s get you ready for your wedding night!”

Getting ready for wedding night turned out to be a two-liter enema and full body wax. When HyukJae thought she was done, she told him to turn around and spread his ass cheeks. The sound of SooYoung putting on a pair of latex gloves were the last thing HyukJae heard.

“Wh-aaaahh!” HyukJae couldn’t stop himself from screeching in shock.

The round shaped item pushed into him was slick with lube, but still, it felt alien in his virgin ass hole. SooYoung positioned the plug and made sure it wouldn’t come off, when she was satisfied with the plug, she handed HyukJae a pair of black lacy panties.

“Put this on” she said, thankfully it wasn’t too skimpy, at least DongHae chose a boy cut lace panties so HyukJae’s extra equipments could fit in, “I’ve told DongHae that you’ll look good in pink but he insists that black looks sexier on you”, she giggled.

HyukJae didn’t know what he was supposed to feel towards her cheerfulness.

On his way back to the cells, HyukJae felt something was wrong, despite a butt plug was shoved into his ass, was it just him or the inmates were … different?

How come they seemed to be cheering?

A guard took him to a different area, HyukJae saw the words written on the door.

Conjugal Visit Room.

DongHae was waiting for him outside the door.

“Thank you for sending my bride, Kim sshi”, DongHae said to the guard, “He’s very pretty isn’t he?”

“Two hours, DongHae”, the guard said, his face serious, “No longer than that”.

When the guard left, DongHae gave HyukJae a sweet kiss, he held HyukJae in his arms and whispered on HyukJae’s ear, “Trust me, I’ll take good care of you”.

“Just get on with it”, HyukJae tried to control himself, the anticipation was starting to get into him.

This.

Is.

It.


	2. 2. Let's Get It On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look what you do to me babe”, DongHae guided HyukJae’s hand to his manhood, he moaned at HyukJae’s touch, making HyukJae’s face to blush in deeper shade of red. He led HyukJae’s hand to pump his arousal, in the same time maneuvering their bodies to the bed.

HyukJae had never been in the Conjugal Visit Room, the room looked almost like a motel room. A Queen size bed was on one side of the room, side tables on both sides of the bed. A large mirror was placed across the bed. HyukJae could hear faint sound from a small speaker placed on top of the door. 

This was the room where the inmates could see their spouses when they visit, of course they needed special permit to use the room. DongHae could get a hold of the room outside visiting hour to use with another inmate was another story. 

DongHae kissed him, mildly coaxing him to participate. They’d shared kisses before and although HyukJae felt weird for kissing another man before, now he was more accustomed to DongHae’s touch. 

This time DongHae’s kiss was different, despite the sweet start, soon his kiss became deeper, almost feral, as he invaded HyukJae’s mouth and his hands roamed all over HyukJae’s clothed body. 

From the corner of his eyes, HyukJae saw something else on the corner of the room.

A CCTV

And it moved.

The thing was active.

DongHae was starting to unbutton HyukJae’s prison issued uniform and pushing the material off his shoulder when he realized what HyukJae was looking at. 

“Eyes on me babe”, DongHae said, he gently nudged HyukJae’s face towards him, when he got HyukJae’s attention, he added, “Hug me”.

HyukJae did as he was told and soon he heard DongHae whispering in his ear, “Ignore them, I’ll explain later, just look at me”.

HyukJae was confused, but he did as he was told. DongHae peeled his clothes off his body, exposing his creamy white skin and the black lacy panties.

He quickly felt exposed and self-conscience, of course HyukJae was confident with his body, he worked out to maintain his shape, but being almost naked with female underwear was not something ever crossed his mind. Not to mention that someone at the other end of the CCTV was watching them.

DongHae took HyukJae’s blush as something else, “Aww you’re so cute baby”, he kissed HyukJae once again, then he placed HyukJae’s hands on his zipper, “You wanna help your husband to undress?”

Unsure fingers loosened up DongHae’s clothes, HyukJae took off DongHae’s clothes clumsily. DongHae smile encouraging him and soon DongHae’s clothes were on the floor. 

As DongHae’s body was revealed, HyukJae’s blush returned. Unlike him, DongHae’s skin was tanned. While HyukJae’s lean body was muscled, DongHae was bulkier, his muscles were defined, his upper body thick and strong.

And he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

DongHae grinned at HyukJae’s reaction as he saw DongHae’s erection, proudly began to fill.

“Look what you do to me babe”, DongHae guided HyukJae’s hand to his manhood, he moaned at HyukJae’s touch, making HyukJae’s face to blush in deeper shade of red. He led HyukJae’s hand to pump his arousal, in the same time maneuvering their bodies to the bed.

When HyukJae laid on the bed, DongHae started to kiss him again. He grounded his arousal against HyukJae’s clothed member, and to HyukJae’s surprise, his own member started to respond.

DongHae trailed hot kisses and nibbling on HyukJae’s neck, making the younger man gasped deliciously. He never knew he was this sensitive!

“Uhgnn …” HyukJae suddenly moaned as DongHae kissed and licked his nipples. Liking the reaction, DongHae played with the twin nubs for a while, causing more moans and gasps to escape from HyukJae’s mouth.

The kisses and licks traveled lower, down to his tight abs, and ended on the waistband of the lace panties. HyukJae’s organ was fully erect by then. DongHae stopped when he reached the black lace, he looked up and met HyukJae’s eyes. They were glassy with desire, cheeks blushing prettily and lower lip caught between his with teeth. 

“Call my name sweetheart”.

And DongHae licked the lace covered erection.

“Ah… aahhng … H-Hae … D-dongHae … ahh …” his back arched off the bed violently. The more he gasped and whimpered out DongHae’s name, the more pleasure DongHae’s gave him. DongHae really knew what he was doing, HyukJae’s head was swimming in pleasure.

The panties were ruined, HyukJae’s member was wet from DongHae’s licks and HyukJae’s pre come. HyukJae had never been so aroused in his life, damn DongHae and his sinful mouth! 

Just before HyukJae was going to come, DongHae stopped. HyukJae didn’t even realize the needy whine he gave out, making DongHae smiled.

“Wait Baby”, DongHae helped HyukJae to turn around on his four, “It’ll get better”.

HyukJae’s body was pliant to his touch, DongHae swore he could’ve come untouched at the sight HyukJae on his four, legs spread out on the bed, his chest lowered on the bed, while his ass high up. The panties were tented deliciously, HyukJae’s member looked like it could snap out of its pretty confinement anytime. 

“You’re so good for me Hyukkie”, DongHae murmured on HyukJae’s ear, he licked a trail on HyukJae’s neck, kissing along his spine. He lowered HyukJae’s panties, kissing the naked skin as it was revealed. 

The baggy prison uniform did not do HyukJae’s sweet ass any justice, DongHae thought, he spread the twin globe and found the butt plug placed snugly on HyukJae’s virgin ass. 

DongHae played with the plug, pulling the toy and pushed it back again before it completely left HyukJae’s clenching channel. He teased HyukJae’s hole until HyukJae was panting and whimpering. He used his fingers to prepare HyukJae’s virgin opening, making sure to put generous amount of lube.

HyukJae obediently stayed still during the whole process, his fingers gripped the sheets tightly.

“I’m going to put it in, okay?” DongHae saw HyukJae gave a small nod.

He lined his erection against the puckering opening. HyukJae’s body jerked forward as DongHae entered him, but he didn’t flee. 

HyukJae’s insides gripped him tightly, DongHae couldn’t remember if sex was this good, he had to clear his head to stop himself from pounding into HyukJae. He let HyukJae adjusting to his organ, his hand began to jerk HyukJae’s softening member.

DongHae blamed it all to the months of celibate in the prison, he couldn’t stop himself from wanting HyukJae. He gave some time for HyukJae to adjust but that was all he could give the younger man. 

“I’m going to move now, try to relax”, DongHae kissed HyukJae’s neck.

He gave some experimental thrusts, trying to find HyukJae’s special spot. After a few try, he knew he found it.

“Aahng … H-Hae … DongHae … ah … pl-please …!”

“What is it baby? What do you want?” 

“T-there … what’s going on? Y-you … ah …!” HyukJae lost all his words as DongHae assaulted his prostate. DongHae wished he could make this longer, but this was HyukJae’s first time and they only had 2 hours. So he had to wrap this up.

“You want more, baby?”

“Uuugh … pl-please … ah …” HyukJae’s body began to shake, his hips meeting DongHae’s thrusts.

“Come baby”, DongHae tugged on HyukJae’s weeping arousal and like the good boy he was, HyukJae ejaculated all over DongHae’s hand.

DongHae pulled away from HyukJae’s body, he flipped HyukJae so he was laying on his back, and masturbated his burning member. Soon, he painted HyukJae’s stomach with his seed.

HyukJae could swear he heard applause from the speaker as DongHae came on him, what the hell? Did his mind playing tricks on him? Of course DongHae’s performance was over the top, HyukJae had never come so hard in his life and the experience was unlike anything he had ever had before, but it didn’t earn him a standing ovation!

DongHae sensed HyukJae’s thoughts, he kissed HyukJae’s eyelids.

“Close your eyes”, DongHae said, “Rest for a minute”.

HyukJae was too tired to think, so he complied. He slept for a while until DongHae woke him up so they could go back to their cell. 

DongHae kept HyukJae close to him the whole time, taking HyukJae’s mind off the catcalls and comments the inmates threw at them as they walked.

When they lay together on the lower bunk, questions returned to HyukJae’s head. Even after lockdown and the lights were off, he couldn’t sleep. 

“You owe me an explanation”, HyukJae started.

Even in the dark, HyukJae could sense that DongHae, for once was losing his smug smile.

“Promise me not to freak out”, the older man held HyukJae closer.

“I’ve been good, haven’t I?” 

DongHae sighed, yes HyukJae deserved to know the truth, “I kinda sold live footage of our first time to everybody in this prison”.

So the whole prison watched them having sex and saw him naked?!! HyukJae almost leap out of the bed and screamed in frustration if only DongHae didn’t kiss him breathless.

DongHae was so good at this, damn him.

“Are you calm now?” DongHae asked HyukJae who was still trying to catch his breath after the kiss, he could only nodded.

“I keep my promise, I’ll never share you and I’ll take care of you as long as you do as I said”, DongHae continued, “No one is allowed to touch my bitch”.

HyukJae wondered where the part of turning him into a pornographic entertainment for the whole prison fits in DongHae’s promise. He wanted to protest when DongHae pushed two fingers on HyukJae’s lips to stop him from voicing out his objections.

“Close your eyes now, sleep”.

HyukJae was not good at following orders but DongHae changed that. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, DongHae’s strong arms holding him.  
*  
The next day, when HyukJae limped his way for breakfast, the whole prison seemed to be looking at him. Cat calls and name callings followed everywhere he went. HyukJae had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

“Watch your steps babe”, DongHae caught him before he tripped, “Does it hurt that bad?” he held out his hand to HyukJae. He took DongHae’s hand but didn’t reply.

HyukJae tried hard to ignore the other inmates around them, he kept his gaze to the floor. The only thing keeping him from losing his way was DongHae’s strong arm around his waist, guiding him to the dining room.

DongHae sat him on a corner table and put a breakfast tray in front of him, the other inmates threw dirty jokes and teased DongHae about his wedding night. DongHae replied the perverts with short answers and grinned at the jokes.

HyukJae wished the ground would open and swallow him that moment. Once again, his blush was taken wrongly by everybody around them.

“Please excuse me, I need to take care of my lovely wife”, DongHae finally said. But it was the arrival of another group that kept the other inmates quiet and left them.

“Kangin Hyung, Leeteuk”, DongHae greeted the newcomers. 

In front of them, a muscular man sat down, he seemed to be the leader of the group. HyukJae stole a glance and realized he was facing Kangin, the leader of Suju Seoul, the biggest gang in Seoul. The man was a legend in the streets! His posture fits his name perfectly, he was manly and radiating charisma.

Next to him was a man so beautiful, he could be mistaken as a woman. He was thin with longish brown hair framing his face, with wide eyes that seemed to be smiling.

The other three members of their group sat on a different table next to them.

“Your wedding night set the whole place on fire”, Kangin told DongHae, “Can’t tell if your performance was so good or the lack of porn in this place made it a big hit”.

DongHae chuckled, “Don’t tell me you didn’t watch, you break my heart Hyung”.

“He won’t let me”, Kangin motioned Leeteuk, “We had something better to do anyways”.

All the time the two were talking, HyukJae was pushing his food around, he didn’t feel like eating, not that the prison food was doing any good for his appetite.

Suddenly a large piece of dried meat was put into his plate. HyukJae looked up, surprised, since the dried meat was not on the prison’s menu.

“You need to eat if you’re going to satisfy his needs”, Leeteuk smiled kindly, “DongHae didn’t have sex for too long”.

“Yah! Don’t scare him like that!” DongHae exclaimed, “I’m not some sex beast!”

“Feed your bitch properly DongHae! He looks so pale and skinny!” Kangin said back.

They argued as they ate. HyukJae and Leeteuk slightly forgotten.

“If you need anything, you can tell me”, Leeteuk told HyukJae.

HyukJae nodded and slowly ate the meat.

Looks like everything HyukJae ever heard about life in prison was going to change … drastically.


	3. 3. Ride Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your skin is so smooth Hyuk”, DongHae’s voice was low and sensual on his ear, fingers running patterns on HyukJae’s spine, dancing on HyukJae’s milky white skin.
> 
> HyukJae’s answer was a gasp, DongHae’s hands teased lower down to his ass, playing with the dildo planted there.
> 
> Twelve pairs of eyes were wide opened at their blatant act in the communal shower area, including the guards who were supposed to look after them,

HyukJae had problems following orders, some said he had an unhealthy obsession to rebel, some said he never got positive influence growing up, and some said he was plainly stupid. In the end, it was what landed him in prison.

With DongHae, HyukJae had none of those problems. DongHae made it very easy and simple for HyukJae to follow. Now, 3 months into his prison time, HyukJae was very accustomed with following orders from DongHae.

That was how HyukJae ended up hugging DongHae, their naked bodies against each other under the communal prison shower. His front against DongHae’s front, his slim body against DongHae’s muscular one, his head on DongHae’s shoulder. 

“Your skin is so smooth Hyuk”, DongHae’s voice was low and sensual on his ear, fingers running patterns on HyukJae’s spine, dancing on HyukJae’s milky white skin.

HyukJae’s answer was a gasp, DongHae’s hands teased lower down to his ass, playing with the dildo planted there.

Twelve pairs of eyes were wide opened at their blatant act in the communal shower area, including the guards who were supposed to look after them, 

HyukJae buried his face deeper into DongHae’s shoulder, trying to muffle his moans as the older man kept pulling and pushing the dildo. The toy grazing his sensitive prostate, in the same time, his arousal met DongHae’s member and the feeling sent shivers all over his body.

The other inmates and guards watched DongHae caressing HyukJae’s back, playing with his ass, DongHae’s strong frame supporting HyukJae’s body that seemed to be slumped powerless against him, his legs were shaky at the intensity of his arousal. DongHae’s tanned skin contrasting HyukJae’s pale skin, the older man kept whispering dirty words that only belonged to HyukJae’s ear.

“Your ass clenching so hard, sweetie”, DongHae licked HyukJae’s ear, “Do you really want me to fuck you right here?”

HyukJae thrusted his hip harder against DongHae’s front in the same time as DongHae pushing the toy deeper into him, hitting his prostate.

DongHae continued to play with the dildo, sending HyukJae closer and closer to his release.

“Come baby”.

His orgasm came crashing like a tidal wave, HyukJae hugged the muscular body in front of him as his own body shook with his release. To stop himself from moaning hard, he bit into the skin where DongHae’s shoulder met his neck, he didn’t mean to bite that hard, but as his consciousness returned, he tasted blood.

He was expecting DongHae to be angry at him, but as he looked up, DongHae was smiling at him. Was that … awe in his eyes?

“Do you want to go back now?” DongHae asked. He didn’t seem to mind about the bite.

“Take me back”, HyukJae mumbled.

They cleaned up a bit, shower time was almost done by the time DongHae toweled HyukJae. They exited the communal shower area, HyukJae kept his face hidden on DongHae’s shoulder while DongHae grinned widely at the sight of the other inmates in various degrees of arousal and envy.

“Don’t forget to pay me”, DongHae told the guard as he left with HyukJae.

As soon as their cell door was closed, HyukJae stripped off his prison uniform and jumped into the lower bunk. He was only wearing a pair of pink lace underwear. 

DongHae followed him to the bed after taking off his clothes as well, rubbing the place where HyukJae bit him. The skin began to turn an ugly shade of purple and red. HyukJae looked guilty, biting his plum lower lip, making him looked even sexier in DongHae’s eyes.

“LOCK DOWN!” the sound of metal locked into place echoed all over the prison.

“You’re so naughty Hyukkie”, DongHae kissed HyukJae’s sweet lips, “What makes you think you can mark me?”

“I-I didn’t mean to bite you”, HyukJae replied guiltily, “Does it hurt?”

DongHae chuckled, “Nothing that my baby Hyukkie does can hurt me!”

The bed was small, it wasn’t made for 2 people as it was against the prison’s rules for two inmates on the same bed. But of course, the guards kept blind eyes for DongHae. HyukJae straddled DongHae’s body on the small bed while DongHae laid on the bed.

“LIGHT’S OUT!”

When the darkness surrounded them, DongHae reached for something from underneath the top bunk, a small emergency lamp, another privilege in the prison when you’re Lee DongHae.

The yellow light illuminated HyukJae’s pale skin, the younger man was straddling DongHae’s waist, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

“What is it babe”, DongHae ran his hand up and down HyukJae’s calf to his thigh, thanks to SooYoung, HyukJae’s body was ivory smooth. 

“You didn’t get to come earlier”, HyukJae said, “I was … ugh … wondering if I could … uhm … “ DongHae waited patiently until HyukJae finally found his words, “Can I ride you?”

“How can I say no to such offer?” 

HyukJae smiled his gummy smile, he was shy, but he was determined, he hovered on top of DongHae’s body

“Can you keep your hands from touching me?” HyukJae held both of DongHae’s hands above his head.

“It’ll be hard but I can try”, DongHae teased the younger man with a serious face.

HyukJae kissed him, DongHae allowed HyukJae to lead the kiss, letting HyukJae’s tongue exploring his mouth. He wanted more and although it was easy to break free from HyukJae’s hand, he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

HyukJae kissed DongHae’s chin and down to his neck, he licked the bite mark he gave the older man apologetically and kissed his way down to DongHae’s chest.

DongHae’s body was so much different than a woman’s body that he was so familiar with, DongHae was all hard muscles and wrong angles. At one point HyukJae’s mind protested hard, screaming out how wrong it was to enjoy another male’s body, but now touching DongHae came naturally for him. 

When he reached DongHae’s hard member, HyukJae hesitated for a second. He never gave a blowjob before, he had no idea what to do. He had been on the receiving end before but what if he hurt DongHae?

“You don’t have to, babe”, DongHae sensing his hesitation said, “Didn’t you say you wanna ride me?” he took the lube from the corner of their bed and handed it to HyukJae, “Come on, ride me good”.

HyukJae was still open from the dildo earlier, so he kicked the pink underwear and lubed DongHae’s hard organ. The older man actually moaned at HyukJae’s touch, HyukJae felt a little pride at that. 

HyukJae sat back and eased DongHae’s member into his opening, all the time keeping eye contact with DongHae. The older man was a sight for HyukJae’s eyes, he just laid there calmly, hands above his head although HyukJae was not holding him anymore, his tanned skin seemed to be glowing under the emergency light. He looked like one of those guys at the cover of HyukJae’s sister’s romance novel.

As HyukJae sunk DongHae’s member deeper into him, they both gasped. HyukJae held on to the bed frame above him for support as he bounced on DongHae’s erection. 

Watching HyukJae made a feeling of possessiveness spread on DongHae’s chest. He didn’t want others to see HyukJae like this, he wanted to be the only one who sees, touches and tastes HyukJae like this. 

“Keep your voice down baby”, DongHae reminded the younger man gently, HyukJae nodded and covered his mouth with his hand.

DongHae moved his hands to grip HyukJae’s hip and started to thrust up into HyukJae, forgetting about his promise not to touch the younger man. His thrusts dictate their movement, sending both of them closer to release.

“H-Hae … c-coming …” HyukJae moaned brokenly.

“Come for me Hyukkie”.

With a hard thrust, HyukJae’s member spilled his seed for the second time that night. His insides milked DongHae’s organ, pushing DongHae over the edge.

It took HyukJae a while to remove himself from DongHae. The older man pulled a small towel from somewhere on their bed to clean their bodies.

“Do you want to cuddle?” HyukJae asked before DongHae returned to the top bunk.

DongHae didn’t reply he just held HyukJae. They stayed like that, slowly as their breath returning to normal and the smell of sex slowly subsided, HyukJae’s eyes began to droop.

HyukJae thought he was asleep when he heard DongHae’s voice. Low and quiet, unlike his usual flirty self.

“My dad was a conman”, DongHae started, “My mom died when I was ten, my dad taught me how to be a conman … he even took me to some of his jobs, I think I was good …”

HyukJae laid his head on DongHae’s chest, listening to the older man. DongHae’s fingers combing HyukJae’s soft strands of hair idly. 

“My dad died when I was 18, he left me some money, so I enrolled in university, and in the same time I started to work at a host club, I guess I was so good at it, by the time I graduated I was the club’s number 1 host”.

Well that explained how he became so good at the whole seducing and sex thing …. HyukJae’s tired mind thought.

“By the time I was 24, I had my own club and my own business”.

“Had?” HyukJae looked up.

“Yes, the club is not mine anymore”.

There was a tinge of sadness in DongHae’s tone.

“What happened?”

DongHae smiled and HyukJae felt like a little boy listening to a bedtime story.

“That’s a story for next time”, DongHae said, “Now you need to sleep”. Even in the dark, DongHae could see HyukJae’s pout, “None of that! I’ll tell you more about it some other time!”

HyukJae kissed DongHae’s tin lips obediently, “Good night Hae”.  
*  
They had free time outside their cells for a couple of hours each day. Usually HyukJae would not be far from DongHae during those hours, but today the warden called him. He arrived at the yard half an hour late and looked around, looking for DongHae. He found the older man at the bench press with some other inmates.

Ignoring the eyes of the inmates that followed him, HyukJae approached DongHae. HyukJae blamed it on DongHae’s creative money making, he could sense the other inmates’ eyes burning into him, some even blatantly stared as if they were ready to eat him. They had seen him naked after all, twice, the fact that they can’t touch him made him like a delicious morsel dangled in front of a pack of wild wolves.

A very dangerous wild wolves with violent criminal records, for the add.

DongHae put the barbell back on its position, ShinDong helped him and straighten up when he saw HyukJae approaching. 

DongHae was shirtless, he was sweating after his workout, and under the sunlight he looked perfect. The bite mark HyukJae left was now a dull shade of purplish blue, somehow HyukJae had a mixed feeling when he saw DongHae with his mark. 

“Hey baby!” DongHae greeted him.

“Let me try”, HyukJae said to DongHae motioning the bench press.

“What? My baby wants to bench press?” DongHae laughed and hugged HyukJae, “No baby, you’ll hurt yourself”. 

DongHae’s friends laughed as well, unconsciously HyukJae pouted, “I’m gonna cool down inside with my sweetheart”, he told his friends, “Don’t want my Hyukkie got sun burnt”.

The others laughed and made some comments about DongHae spoiling his bitch, DongHae only grinned at them.

HyukJae rolled his eyes, DongHae treated him like a little girl, “I know how to bench press, I’ve done it before”, HyukJae tried to argue.

DongHae put his arms around HyukJae, “You can join Leeteuk do yoga or pilates if you want to work out, how about that?”

When there were no other inmates around them, DongHae said on HyukJae’s ear, “I know you can bench press baby, but the others don’t need to know”, he kissed HyukJae’s neck, “It’s safer if you’re with the other bitches when you’re not with me, so promise me that you’ll see Leeteuk when I’m not around”. He sounded urgent and worried.

HyukJae frowned, “What’s wrong, Hae?” 

“Last week there were some new transfer inmates coming from another prison”, DongHae explained, “They’re a bunch of rapists and there’s also one man who brings trouble everywhere he go, Kangin told me that they’re trying to change the rules in this prison, so you need to be careful”.

So the gossips were true. HyukJae heard about six new transfer inmates who came from another prison. One of them seemed to be a dangerous man, there were rumors saying that he organized mass suicide.

“Promise me that you’ll be careful”.

Did DongHae said that just to protect his asset? Or did he actually care for HyukJae’s safety?

Although HyukJae never learned about the amount of money DongHae received from their so-called-porn, he knew it was quite a lot. Of course HyukJae was a precious asset for the older man!

“Hyukkie?” DongHae pressed on

HyukJae nodded slowly, “I’ll be careful, I promise”.

DongHae smiled, he seemed relieved at HyukJae’s promise, “Why the warden wanted to see you, Hyuk?”

“Oh … about that …”


	4. 4. Watch Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can leave him here, DongHae”, SooYoung said, “You should go back to your cell”.
> 
> DongHae still refused to let go of HyukJae, while Dr Jung was getting ready to check HyukJae. The younger man was laid on the examination table, unconscious.
> 
> “He’s bleeding, he needs medical attention”, SooYoung touched DongHae’s arm, “Please let us work, you need to go back, it’s past lockdown already”.
> 
> SooYoung’s touch snapped DongHae out of his trance. He took a final glance at HyukJae’s face and body, the snow white skin was beginning to bruise, blood painted his face red. He let go of HyukJae’s hand.
> 
> “Take care of him for me”, DongHae told the nurse, before turning to leave.

“Look what I got for you, baby”, DongHae showed the box he got with him.

As usual, DongHae had visitor on the visiting day. He said he was meeting his assistant, who took care of his business in the outside world while he was serving his time in prison. Most of the time when he returned he brought things like food or alcohol they enjoyed together. 

The golden letters embellished on the pink box said VICTORIA SECRET. HyukJae eyed it suspiciously as DongHae motioned HyukJae to open it.

“Body butter?” HyukJae opened the plastic container, the sweet scent of strawberry filled his nose, “For me? Isn’t this … too girly?”

DongHae grinned, “You have to keep your skin soft and healthy!”

HyukJae’s face changed as he saw three pair of panties under the body butter, “Panties?”

“Well … I sold your old ones, there’s a high demand of your used underwear from the guys at the solitary cells”.

How could DongHae sold HyukJae’s used underwear? After 5 months together, HyukJae knew that there was nothing that the older man can’t sell, but selling HyukJae’s underwear? Wait, what kind of perverts wanted to buy underwear worn by a man?!

This time the three boy cut panties were pink, one of them had cute strawberry pattern, the other one was lace and the last one had pink zebra pattern. 

HyukJae held out the panties, “I’m not wearing these”.

“Then what are you going to wear underneath your clothes?” DongHae asked innocently.

“I can wear your underwear!”

“I got them especially for you! Do you want to know why I chose them for you?”

“Why?”

“SooYoung said pink makes you look like a virgin”.

HyukJae threw the panties at DongHae, “I can’t believe you!”

“What? I think you look good in pink too!” DongHae laughed

“I’m not a virgin, I’m sure you’re aware of that”.

DongHae pulled HyukJae to the bed, “I can assure you, sweet cheeks, you’re not a virgin, I double checked last night, remember?”

HyukJae let DongHae held him in the narrow bed. Now that DongHae put a beach towel to cover the lower bunk like a curtain, they could have a little privacy from the guards or the inmates across their cell.

They kissed and cuddled a bit. DongHae bit HyukJae’s lower lip playfully before pulling back. DongHae spent most of his nights cuddling or spooning HyukJae on the lower bunk so they could positioned themselves on the narrow bed efficiently by now.

“Hyukkie, have you ever been in a fight before?” DongHae asked as they settled in a comfortable position.

“Of course, I was in a gang, remember?”

DongHae took something from the fold of his clothes, “So you know how to use this”.

It was a shiv. The makeshift blade was made of a thick piece of white plastic, about the length of a toothbrush. Unlike normal shiv, the handle was sprayed with blue paint. The edge was sharp and smooth, it was very well made.

“Keep this with you all the time”, DongHae placed the shiv inside HyukJae’s clothes, placing it so it wouldn’t stab HyukJae accidentally.

“What’s going on Hae?” HyukJae was starting feel worried. 

He heard rumors but HyukJae didn’t have any real friend here. Most of the inmates didn’t want to be friends with HyukJae because he was DongHae’s bitch and DongHae spread some unwritten threat so the other inmates kept their distance with HyukJae. He talked to Leeteuk once in a while but Leeteuk was never alone and HyukJae felt weird talking while three or four other men standing close like bodyguards.

“You know the transfer inmates I told you about?” HyukJae nodded, “One of them, Park YooChun, is gathering force to challenge Kangin, he’s getting quite a lot of support from some inmates, so there might be a prison war soon”.

“I’m worried about you”, DongHae continued, “They don’t care about the bitches, there had been several rape lately, they wanted to spread terror”.

DongHae looked into HyukJae’s eyes, “Please remember your promise, I don’t want anything bad happens to you when I’m not around”.

“Don’t worry Hae, I can take care of myself”, HyukJae’s answer and the shiv seemed to convinced DongHae, he kissed HyukJae’s forehead affectionately.  
*  
HyukJae was not completely oblivious with the tension rising in the prison. The guards and warden sensed it too, but of course no one was telling them what happened. They couldn’t do anything about YooChun’s gang either, because they hadn’t done anything. 

One afternoon, HyukJae’s mother came to visit, it was her first visit since HyukJae’s prison sentence. 

She looked older and tired. The trip from their hometown to the prison was not a short one. That was one of the reasons why his family never visited him.

“How are you, HyukJae?” his mother asked.

What should he tells her? Don’t worry mom, I got myself a sugar daddy in the prison and now he helps me to stay out of trouble as long as I let him fuck me?

“I’m alright Umma”, he finally answered, “How’s everybody back home?”

She kept staring at him, “Your father is not too happy knowing that you’re … here …” she found it hard to say ‘prison’, it was difficult to remember that her son was now had a criminal record, “He’ll retire in 2 years and his health is not too good lately”.

HyukJae felt really bad. As the only son, he should be able to ease his family’s burden, but here he was, due to his stupidity he ended up as a prisoner.

“Sora is going to get married”, his mother continued.

“Is she marrying that bastard?” HyukJae sighed, he never liked his sister’s boyfriend, “You shouldn’t let her marry him!”

“He’s better now, he helps us with the household sometimes and … your sister is pregnant”.

HyukJae was speechless. How could his sister be so stupid. Her boyfriend was a low level gang member with zero chance of success, just because he came over to help fixing a broken tap once in a while, it didn’t make him a good man.

At least he was there and helped, a little voice inside his head made him feel like a total scumbag. 

They talked for a while, she filled HyukJae about what happened at home. She asked HyukJae about him and HyukJae gave vague answers. As the visiting hour drew near his mother said that she might not be able to come again soon, but she will try. She then said goodbye to HyukJae and reminded him to take good care of himself.

A guard told him to go back to his cell after his mother left and HyukJae nodded.

ShinDong was walking behind him on his way back to his own cell, he didn’t say anything to HyukJae though. When suddenly a large inmate got in his way and refused to step aside, HyukJae knew he was in trouble. 

The other inmate leered at HyukJae, “Let me get a taste of that ass, bitch”.

“I don’t think so DoYun”, ShinDong behind him replied before HyukJae did anything, “You’re going to get your ass kicked for that”.

“What are you doing, ShinDong? Playing prince charming for this bitch? Do you think DongHae is going to share him with you?”

ShinDong only chuckled, he put an arm around HyukJae’s shoulder and walked forward with HyukJae, “Move away punk!”

DoYun had no choice but to step away from their path.

“Thank you ShinDong”, HyukJae told the taller man.

“You’re welcome”.

The next incident happened when HyukJae was walking alone from Leeteuk and Kangin’s cell a couple of days later, DongHae had a visitor, so HyukJae went to see Leeteuk. Fifteen minutes before lock down, HyukJae needed to go back back. Leeteuk wanted to go with HyukJae to make sure he was safe but HyukJae didn’t want to trouble the older man. 

“Why don’t you wait for ShinDong?” LeeTeuk asked.

“It’s okay Hyung, it’s just a short walk, he probably forgets”, HyukJae said back, “I’ll be fine, please tell ShinDong I went back if he comes”.

The hall way was normally packed during free time like this, but that day there were only three other inmates. HyukJae recognized one of them as DoYun, the other two were equally intimidating and HyukJae sensed trouble.

He almost reached the end of the hallway when hands grabbed him. HyukJae struggled hard, in return, his head was banged against the wall, HyukJae didn’t stop struggling, but three against one was not a fair fight and his head was spinning.

Rough hands grabbed his clothes, pulling and ripping in attempts to undress him. HyukJae gritted his teeth as they punched his stomach to keep him down.

HyukJae took a deep breath, trying to calm the panic although pain was making him hard to concentrate, when he opened his eyes, he slipped his hand to the shiv under his pants, without thinking twice he stabbed the nearest man. He stabbed DoYun'

“Fuck! This bitch got a knife!” DoYun screamed.

“Take him down GunWoo!”

Before the other man grabbed him, HyukJae kicked his crotch hard. He didn’t get the chance to recognize the third man, but as their hold loosened up for a moment, HyukJae stabbed randomly and made the third man bleed, a hand caught his wrist and forcefully bent it to make him release the shiv. HyukJae screamed in pain and let go of the shiv.

“Not so tough now, huh?” GunWoo smirked, he ripped HyukJae’s pants.

They saw the pink panties and laughed at the sight, HyukJae took advantage when they were distracted and managed to release himself from their arms, he ran to the end of the hallway, ignoring the pain all over his body.

DongHae was shocked when he saw HyukJae staggered into their cell. HyukJae was shaking and his eyes unfocussed. There were blood everywhere.

“What happened?! Hyukkie?” DongHae caught HyukJae’s body before he fell, “Let’s go to the infirmary!”

“N-not my blood”, HyukJae managed to answer, “H-hae … I lost it … t- the shiv”.

“What are you talking about? You’re bleeding!” DongHae pulled HyukJae into his arms and shouted for the guard. 

DongHae didn’t allow the guards to bring HyukJae to the infirmary, he wanted to take HyukJae himself. He carried HyukJae in his arms, bridal style. Clutching DongHae’s shirt with his head against DongHae’s chest, HyukJae passed out.  
*  
“You can leave him here, DongHae”, SooYoung said, “You should go back to your cell”.

DongHae still refused to let go of HyukJae, while Dr Jung was getting ready to check HyukJae. The younger man was laid on the examination table, unconscious.

“He’s bleeding, he needs medical attention”, SooYoung touched DongHae’s arm, “Please let us work, you need to go back, it’s past lockdown already”.

SooYoung’s touch snapped DongHae out of his trance. He took a final glance at HyukJae’s face and body, the snow white skin was beginning to bruise, blood painted his face red. He let go of HyukJae’s hand.

“Take care of him for me”, DongHae told the nurse, before turning to leave.

DongHae was escorted back to his cell by a guard. 

HyukJae was lucky that they underestimated him, the other rape victims were not so lucky. With YooChun’s number of supporters growing, a war was definitely coming. Kangin predicted they were just waiting for the right time.

After the guard locked DongHae in his cell, for the first time in a long time, he couldn’t keep himself calm. He was mad when ChangMin and YunHo tricked him and made him ended up in prison, but even then he could control himself and think of his next steps. This time he was so angry he couldn’t think anymore.

Pacing around the small cell, DongHae tried to keep himself together. Everything in their cell only reminded him of HyukJae. How dare they touched HyukJae? Everybody knew HyukJae belongs to DongHae!

Calm yourself, assess the situation, you need to get out of this mess … That was what his father always told him every time his emotion got the better of him. 

Last week YooChun asked DongHae to join his side, he wanted DongHae to supply drugs to the prison. DongHae refused him for both requests. He was a businessman but business without loyalty was nothing, his loyalty goes to Kangin and he won’t supply drugs. YooChun didn’t look angry that time but DongHae sensed his anger. This was not a random attack afterall!

DongHae stopped pacing, he heard something was thrown from across his cell. 

“Hae, you still up?” it was ShinDong, who was moved to the cell across DongHae’s recently. 

DongHae came to the door, “I’m up”.

“I’m sorry for what happened to HyukJae, is he alright?”

“They beat him up pretty bad”, DongHae replied, “They probably didn’t think he’d fight back”.

“That’s really bad” ShinDong said, “Did they … ugh … rape him?”

“I don’t think so, they ripped his clothes but his underwear was intact”.

ShinDong looked a little relieved.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there on time, I got caught at the recreational room, a couple of YooChun’s men wouldn’t let me through”.

DongHae did hear something about a fight in the recreational room from the guards earlier today, so that was ShinDong?

DongHae realized ShinDong sported a black eye, “Are you okay?”

“Just a black eye, nothing serious, the guards didn’t even put any of us in solitary”.

“Get some rest, ShinDong, I’ll see you in the morning”, DongHae said.


	5. Gloomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s DongHae by the way? I haven’t seen him for days”.
> 
> HyukJae’s ear perked up at the mention of DongHae’s name.
> 
> “You don’t know? He’s in solitary, he was involved in the war”.
> 
> “He doesn’t seem like a violent man”.
> 
> “You should’ve known by now, these inmates are unpredictable, you shouldn’t trust their appearances”, the guard continued, “You see the guy in bed 18 and 12? DongHae did that”.

5\. Gloomy  
“He was in a pretty bad shape”, SooYoung informed DongHae when he came to visit HyukJae the next day, “He got concussion, I think they slammed his head against a wall several times … he also got a lot of bruises on his body, fortunately they didn’t break his ribs, his wrist was sprained badly”.

DongHae looked at the younger man, HyukJae laid on the bed lifelessly. His face was swollen and bruised, bandage covered his forehead and right cheek. His busted lip had stitches and now the plump lips DongHae loved to kiss was puffy and purple. An IV was placed on his left arm, while his right wrist was bandaged.

“He didn’t wake up since yesterday, we gave him pain killer and anti-inflammatory, so far his condition is stable”.

DongHae held HyukJae’s limp hand, tracing the long fingers, they were lax and powerless, underneath the bandage, DongHae saw HyukJae’s palm was bruised too. This was where they hit him to get HyukJae to release the shiv.

“Did you check if they rape him?” DongHae asked the nurse.

“They didn’t, I personally checked”, she answered, “But if you need a rape kit …”

“No”, DongHae cut her, “Thank you SooYoung”.

She nodded and left him to do her chores.

DongHae kissed HyukJae’s fingers one by one. “Wake up baby, please be alright”.

HyukJae could hear DongHae talking next to him, but his head felt like being stuffed with cotton. His whole body refused to cooperate and heavy. He tried to open his eyes and they refused to open. 

He panicked a little. Am I dead? He forced himself to call out for DongHae, his mouth was dry and his throat hurts.

HyukJae tried again.

“H-Ha…e … H-Hae …”

“Baby, you’re awake!” DongHae took a glass of water from the side table and helped HyukJae to drink from the straw, careful not to hurt HyukJae’s lips, “Slowly Hyukkie…”

DongHae called for SooYoung who checked HyukJae’s vitals. After assuring that HyukJae was alright, she left them. DongHae stayed with HyukJae the whole time, holding his hand until lockdown.  
*  
Three days later, HyukJae could sit up and eat a little, his injuries were still giving him a hard time and his face was still swollen, his eye was completely shut due to the heavy swelling, his head spun whenever he moved. He had no appetite, even with SooYoung hand feeding him.

When DongHae came to see him later that day, he was surprised at HyukJae’s progress. HyukJae still looked terribly unhealthy especially with the bandages on his face and the stitches on his lips, but at least HyukJae was sitting and awake.

“Now that you’re here, you can persuade this patient to eat”, SooYoung handed DongHae a bowl of sliced apple, “He won’t eat this morning!”

DongHae chuckled, “Why, my baby is being a difficult patient?”

If HyukJae could he’d be pouting, but his face was too swollen and any movement only added the pain. 

“Hurts …” HyukJae finally said.

“But you have to eat baby”, DongHae told the younger man as if he were talking to a toddler, “You won’t get better if you don’t eat … please, eat for me?”

DongHae gave a very convincing puppy eyes, how did the charismatic handsome man pulled the puppy eyes so perfectly? 

HyukJae gave up, he opened his mouth a little, allowing DongHae to push the tiny sliced apple into his mouth. One by one, DongHae persuaded HyukJae to eat until the whole bowl was finished.

“There, not so hard isn’t?” DongHae smiled.

“Kiss me?” HyukJae whined.

DongHae kissed the corner of HyukJae’s mouth softly.

“I don’t want to hurt you sweetie”, DongHae explained, “Wait until you’re completely healthy and I’ll give you more than just kisses”.

DongHae stayed until it was close to lockdown, when he left, HyukJae quickly felt lonely.

Everyday at the infirmary was the same, HyukJae only felt better when DongHae was there. He fed HyukJae and talked to HyukJae, but on the fifth day, he only came for 15 minutes.

“I have to do something today”, he told HyukJae as he fed the younger man chicken porridge, “I might not come tomorrow, promise me that you’ll eat”.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” HyukJae wondered, but DongHae changed the topic.

“If I don’t come, you have to eat, SooYoung will feed you if you don’t want to eat understand?” As usual, DongHae was waiting for his anwer, so HyukJae nodded slowly.

“You’re so good baby”, DongHae kissed his fingers, sweet tingle spread warmly from the spot he kissed right to HyukJae’s heart, “I’ll see you soon”.

HyukJae didn’t understand what DongHae was going to do. The medication made him drowsy and not long after DongHae left, he fell asleep. The next morning SooYoung moved him to another bed on the far corner of the room, she pulled the curtains around HyukJae’s bed, ignoring HyukJae’s questions.

“This way I can check my favorite patient easier”, she told HyukJae.

HyukJae realized something was wrong. SooYoung turned down the volume of the speaker in the infirmary, but HyukJae heard some commotion on the other side of the speaker. Something about emergency lockdown and calling all security personnel, during his time in prison HyukJae had experienced something similar like that once, when a large scale fight erupted during breakfast, one of the new inmates picked a fight with one of Kangin’s general. 

HyukJae’s train of thoughts were cut as he heard people rushing in to the infirmary, he couldn’t see them because of the curtain, but he could peek through a small slit on the side of the curtain.

The large man they brought in was not moving. HyukJae could see that his side was bandaged, his face was bloody and swollen.

“Hurry up!” SooYoung told the male nurses, “We don’t have all day!”

Just as the male nurses went with SooYoung, another inmate was placed on the bed next to the first man, this one was moaning in pain and struggled, they had to handcuffed him to the bed frame. SooYoung returned to sedate him, she waited until he completely passed out before leaving the room.

More inmates were brought in, they all came in terrible condition. Some of them had stabbed wounds, some were beaten beyond recognition, two came with bones protruding from their wounds. Some were screaming the whole time until SooYoung sedated them, some were not moving at all HyukJae wondered if they were dead.

Then HyukJae remembered what DongHae said when he made HyukJae promised to be careful. Did the prison war actually happen?

HyukJae forced himself to stand up and peeked, hoping not to see anyone he knew. He recognized one of the patients with stab wounds to be Kangin’s general who usually guarded Leeteuk. Another one was the last man who attacked HyukJae, the one HyukJae didn’t get to know the name.

“Hyukkie? What are you doing standing up?” SooYoung scolded him, “You’re not supposed to be walking around!”

“I-I was going to the toilet”, HyukJae lied.

“Pssh … you should’ve told me”, SooYoung helped HyukJae to the direction of the toilet, “You have no idea what DongHae would do if you slipped on your way!” she looked tired and impatient, something bad was really happening.

After HyukJae did his business in the toilet, SooYoung helped him back to his bed, closing the curtain and tucked HyukJae back on the bed.

“Noona, what happened?” HyukJae asked before she left.

SooYoung turned to him, “There was a prison war earlier today, the biggest war in 10 years”.

All blood drained from HyukJae’s face, he started to feel dizzy.

“DongHae …?”

“He’s safe, I haven’t seen him in the infirmary and none of the guards were talking about him”, SooYoung continued, she smiled reassuringly at HyukJae, “I’m sure he’s alright”.

HyukJae didn’t believe her, she closed the curtain and made sure HyukJae couldn’t peek, she returned with lunch later that day and this time HyukJae could see more patients on the beds.

“Can you eat by yourself this time?” SooYoung put the tray of food on the table next to HyukJae’s bed.

“Is DongHae coming today?”

“He’s not coming today”, SooYoung saw how HyukJae’s mood changed from hopeful to worry, she added, “The whole prison is on 48 hours lockdown, he won’t be able to come even if he wanted to, so be a big boy and eat by yourself because I have many patients”.

HyukJae felt bad, mainly because he made SooYoung thinks that he was some kind of spoiled brat who needed to be taken care of. Of all things people called him, HyukJae was not spoiled. 

“Oh Hyukkie … I don’t mean to scold you”, she felt bad instantly, “I know you’re worried about DongHae, he’s alright don’t worry…”

“I understand, I can eat by myself Noona”, HyukJae said, “Don’t worry, I will eat later”.

Later that night, when the whole infirmary was quiet, HyukJae heard the guards chatted on the other side of the curtain.

“Eight dead today, this is so bad”.

“I knew transferring YooChun and his friends here is a bad idea, they caused enough trouble at their last prison”.

“I wish they’d just put him in solitary for the rest of his life, that guy has poisonous tongue”.

“How many inmates sent into solitary today?”

“Thirty, I guess? The solitary is full, Kangin is there too and you know he’s a handful everywhere he goes”.

Kangin was in the solitary? HyukJae wondered what happens to Leeteuk when Kangin was not there to protect Leeteuk. Without Kangin and his generals, who would keep an eye on Leeteuk? 

They moved away from their spot and HyukJae couldn’t hear anymore. 

Everybody, please be alright … HyukJae prayed.  
*  
HyukJae’s wounds healed quite nicely, the stitches in his forehead were removed the next day. The swellings had subsided a little, the bruises on his skin made them looked worse than they were, but being fair skinned HyukJae was always easy to bruise. He could open his eyes now and the headache was relatively better.

But due to his bad habit chewing his lower lip, the wound was re opened and SooYoung didn’t remove the stitches.

“How’s your head doing?” SooYoung asked.

“I feel much better”, HyukJae answered, “Am I going to be discharged now?”

“Of course not, you still need to take your medicine and your wrist is still bad!”

HyukJae wanted to argue, the other inmates left the infirmary in worse condition! 

“Don’t argue, I know you’re about to pull out the pout to me!” SooYoung pinched his nose.

“Ouch Noona!”

“I’m going to get your breakfast, okay?”

“Noona …” HyukJae stopped her, “Is DongHae coming today?”

“Let’s see if he comes, but you need to eat whether he’s coming or not!” 

DongHae didn’t come that day. And the next day. HyukJae was getting restless.

That night, he heard the guards talked when they thought none of the patients were awake.

“Who’s behind that closed curtain?”

“SooYoung said it’s HyukJae, DongHae’s little bitch”.

“Ah … I heard about what happened to him, such a pity they hit his pretty face”.

“Where’s DongHae by the way? I haven’t seen him for days”.

HyukJae’s ear perked up at the mention of DongHae’s name.

“You don’t know? He’s in solitary, he was involved in the war”.

“He doesn’t seem like a violent man”.

“You should’ve known by now, these inmates are unpredictable, you shouldn’t trust their appearances”, the guard continued, “You see the guy in bed 18 and 12? DongHae did that”.

HyukJae was getting more and more curious. The next day HyukJae slipped out of his bed, he checked the patients on bed 18 and 12.

Bed 18 was the guy who attacked him, his files said that his name was Kim TaeSung, 26, apart from three old wounds on his leg (which probably HyukJae’s doing when he was attacked) he had two deep stab wounds on his chest and stomach.

HyukJae didn’t recognize the guy on bed 12, Choi SungHo, 25 years, he had a broken leg, head trauma and heavy concussion.

What did DongHae do?

Unconsciously, HyukJae bit his wounded lip. By the time he was back on his bed, he realized that his lip was bleeding again.


	6. A: Take It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you thinking about dumping HyukJae?!” 
> 
> The straightforward question made DongHae choked in surprise, for once he lost his cool charisma, “W-what…?!”
> 
> “You don’t have sex with him, you ignore him and he’s been sleeping alone since he came back from the infirmary, and now he’s all mellow because he thinks you’re going to trade him or dump him!”

The number of patients was thinning in the next couple of days, some of the patients were sent to the solitary for participating in the war, and some of them were deemed healthy enough to go back to their cells. HyukJae wondered why he was still at the infirmary, most patients sent back by Dr Jung were in worse condition than him!

His wrist was still bandaged, the bruises were much better, the wound in his head was healing nicely, but his lip was still bleeding because HyukJae couldn’t stop himself from biting his lip when he was nervous. SooYoung had to remove the stitches on HyukJae’s lip and applied bitter tasted salve to keep HyukJae from biting his lip.

HyukJae was listening to SooYoung scolding him when he saw him.

DongHae was there, grinning at HyukJae as he stood casually on the opening of the curtain. He looked like some actor on a movie poster. 

“DongHae!” HyukJae never knew he could be so happy seeing a person.

DongHae looked good, his hair was shorter and slightly wet, did he just take a shower? He looked a bit paler, there were traces of bruises on his handsome face but they were faint.

“Are you still being a bad patient?” he approached HyukJae’s bed, smiling. HyukJae quickly hugged the older man, he didn’t know why but he was extremely relieved and happy to see DongHae in flesh.  
*  
Dr Jung released HyukJae from the infirmary that day, HyukJae quickly followed DongHae out happily. He was getting bored for staying in the infirmary for too long.

The inmates were less lively than usual, the guards looked tense, DongHae took them back to their cell although it was still two hours away from lockdown.

“What happened Hae?” HyukJae asked the older man, “I heard you were in solitary?”

“I was put in the solitary for being involved in the riot, but I’m fine”.

HyukJae remembered the two patients at the infirmary, he knew dangerous people since he was in a gang, but DongHae never struck him as a violent man. Not to mention beating two large men.

“Are you hurt?” HyukJae was genuinely concerned.

“I’m alright baby, after all I got plenty of rest in the solitary”.

Later, HyukJae learned that YooChun provoked Kangin to fight. In just a couple of minutes, a war was starting. YooChun completely underestimated Kangin’s reputation, despite his years in prison that seemed to be tame, Kangin was still a ruthless fighter. Kangin managed to get an upper hand in their duel, if only the guards didn’t separated them with force, Kangin could have killed his opponent.

Most of YooChun’s recruits were new inmates or the ones who came with him from the other prison so they had no idea how things worked out in this prison. They were shocked to find the number of Kangin’s supporters. They were not easily outnumbered but they couldn’t win.

“Did you fight?” 

“It was self-defense, they knew I was friends with Kangin and they went after me”, 

They talked all night until lights out. DongHae sat on a chair while HyukJae sat on the lower bunk. HyukJae wondered why DongHae didn’t cuddle with him and even after the lights were off, DongHae kissed his forehead and told him to sleep while he climbed the upper bunk.

“You’re not sleeping with me?” HyukJae suddenly felt lost without DongHae next to him.

“You’re still recovering, sweetie, I won’t be able to control myself if you sleep next to me”, came DongHae’s reply from the upper bunk, “Sleep now Hyukkie”.  
*  
Even after the war was extinguished, HyukJae could feel that everything was not like what it used to be. The inmates were more cautious, some of YooChun’s supporters still spread rumors, they didn’t like how things turned out.

The next day, Leeteuk was attacked in his cell by one of YooChun’s supporter, Kangin was still in solitary cell, he was lucky one of Kangin’s general came right on time. 

ShinDong was out of the solitary, he had some minor cuts and bruises, he just grinned at HyukJae when they met. 

DongHae always kept him on arm’s length when they were out of their cell. Although he joked and laughed as usual, he was more cautious.

At one point, Kangin and YooChun were released from the solitary. The situation worsened, despite being outnumbered, YooChun’s poisonous tongue gathered more loyal supporters.

Three days after Kangin was released, during outdoor time, HyukJae realized that Kangin’s generals slowly left the common room one by one. A couple of minutes later DongHae took HyukJae’s hand, he smiled reassuringly and took HyukJae out of the room.

“Where are we going Hae?” HyukJae managed to ask when there were no guards around.

“I need you to do something for me”, DongHae replied, the smile was gone from his face.

HyukJae didn’t question the older man anymore, he followed DongHae to the boiler room next to the laundry. HyukJae had never been in there before, it seems something big is going to happen any minute now …

The heavy door was closed behind them, they were last one coming. Kangin was there, along with his four generals. Leeteuk stood behind Kangin nervously. On the opposite side of the room were six men, kneeling on the floor and their hands tied behind their back.

“Lee HyukJae, can you point out the men who attacked you?” Kangin started, he looked different than the usual Kangin who joked with DongHae or teasing HyukJae. This was the Kangin who leads Seoul Suju and the whole prison block.

“Show them baby”, DongHae encouraged the younger man

HyukJae stepped forward, he pointed the second man on the right, “Kim TaeSung”, then the guy next to him, “Lee DoYun”, and the last man, “Kim GunWoo”.

“Thank you baby”, DongHae kissed him, “Now I want you to look away, go with Leeteuk, wait for me outside”, his tone was gentle, but HyukJae could see his tensed jaw. 

HyukJae’s mind screamed for answers, what is going on? He saw Kangin handed DongHae a shiv, it was the same shiv DongHae gave him, the blue handle was one of a kind. But before he could see anything else, Leeteuk already pulled him out of the boiler room. ShinDong was waiting for them outside.

“Let’s go back”, he told them.

Two more of Kangin’s men waited for them and went back with them. HyukJae could hear shouts and screams from the boiler room but he couldn’t look back.

“What’s going on Teuk?”

Leeteuk shook his head, “Let’s not talk about it”. 

Guards found the bodies of Park YooChun and his followers later that afternoon in the boiler room. Their throats slit with a shiv. The murder weapon was never found, no witness saw what happened. 

What was left of YooChun’s followers had no choice but to give up. Kangin accepted their defeat and promised them safety in exchange for their loyalty. The prison was once again back to normal.

However, things didn’t really go back to normal for HyukJae. For the next two weeks, DongHae didn’t cuddle with him, DongHae didn’t even try to have sex with him. When they were outside, DongHae would still teased and held him, but HyukJae couldn’t stop feeling like DongHae was avoiding him when they were alone in their cell.

DongHae kept saying that he didn’t want to hurt HyukJae, but his lip and wrist were completely healed, as far as he could see, there were no signs of injuries in his body by now.

Did DongHae get bored of him? HyukJae wondered.

The thought made him sad. He didn’t know what the older man was to him, of course they had sex and DongHae was so nice to him. He did treat HyukJae like a girl, which HyukJae was not supposed to like, but strangely enough, he missed DongHae.

“Hey, don’t bite your lip”, Leeteuk reminded him gently.

They were supposed to be doing Pilates together but HyukJae couldn’t get his mind off DongHae.

“What’s troubling your mind?” Leeteuk asked kindly.

“This is stupid really …” HyukJae shifted nervously, he was not good at voicing his feelings.

“Why don’t you tell me and let me decide that later”, Leeteuk said.

At first HyukJae was hesitant to tell Leeteuk what he was thinking, all his life he was always bullied or laughed at when he told people what he had in mind. But Leeteuk was different. He listened to HyukJae, he didn’t laugh or belittle HyukJae’s problem.

“… am I not pretty anymore for him? I don’t think I’ve scarred …”

Leeteuk hugged HyukJae, cutting his words.

“There’s nothing wrong with how you look, Hyukkie, he’s an idiot to ignore you”, Leeteuk’s said, he lifted HyukJae’s chin with long elegant fingers, “Do you still want to be with that idiot? I can ask Kangin to give you to one of his generals if you don’t want to stay with him anymore, I think JinWoo and SangHoon are single”.

HyukJae shook his head, “I don’t want to be with other men”, he then added with uncertainty, “Unless … unless he dumps me … I don’t know what will I do if he dumps me”.

Leeteuk sighed, “You do realize that once your sentence is done here you may never see him again?”

It took a while for HyukJae to reply with difficulty, “I know, but he’s the best thing that ever happened to me … and you too Hyung … so … I want to be with him while it lasts”.

Leeteuk sighed, “You’re just too cute for your own good”.  
*  
The next day, during free time, Leeteuk went to DongHae, “We need to talk”.

HyukJae was playing card with ShinDong and the recreation room was quiet. Most of the inmates were outside.

DongHae followed Leeteuk to a quiet corner, he balked when he saw they were the only people in this part of the room. 

“Are you trying to get me killed?!” DongHae panicked.

Kangin was a jealous lover, DongHae knew how much he treasured Leeteuk. He’d seen Kangin’s wrath towards an inmate who looked at Leeteuk wrongly. Being together with Leeteuk in a secluded place would definitely brought Kangin’s wrath on him.

Leeteuk looked at him impatiently, “Fine, if you’re so worried”, he called out for JinWoo, “Please sit here and make sure this guy is not flirting or touching me”.

JinWoo did as he was told with no question. He was smiling. He probably got this order a lot from Leeteuk.

“Are you happy now?” Leeteuk sat down on a chair, JinWoo sitting between them. A table was separating them.

“Very”, DongHae replied, “What do you want to talk about?”

“Are you thinking about dumping HyukJae?!” 

The straightforward question made DongHae choked in surprise, for once he lost his cool charisma, “W-what…?!”

“You don’t have sex with him, you ignore him and he’s been sleeping alone since he came back from the infirmary, and now he’s all mellow because he thinks you’re going to trade him or dump him!”

DongHae looked shocked at Leeteuk’s words, he took a deep breath and covered his face.

“He was so miserable I offered if he wants me to find him another man …”

“Don’t even think about it!” DongHae stood up and hit the table in front of them.

JinWoo was about to react at DongHae’s action, but Leeteuk’s hand signaled him no.

“Shit … this is so messed up …” DongHae sighed and sat back, holding his head. 

Leeteuk waited patiently.

“He wants to be with you, isn’t that enough?”

“You don’t understand Hyung … Being with HyukJae … being with him change me into someone I don’t know”, DongHae started, “I got so mad when other people touch him, I can’t think when I saw him hurt … I can’t control myself thinking about him, Hyung”.

“You love him don’t you?”

DongHae gave the older man a cynical look, “What do I know about love?”

“You care about him, you want to be close to him, you hate the thoughts of him leaving you and you can’t keep your hands off him”.

“This is not good for me Hyung”, DongHae sighed, “I can’t think straight when I’m near him, I’m greedy, I want more of him … I killed for him”.

“What if I tell you that he thinks you’re the best thing that ever happened to him?” Leeteuk said, “And when I told him I can find him a new man, he said he doesn’t want to be with anyone but you, even if it’s only until the end of his prison sentence”.

DongHae looked up.

“He said that?”

Leeteuk nodded.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all my readers are doing well in this difficult time~ Please stay safe indoor and read fics instead of going out.  
> If you have any ideas on why Leeteuk and ShinDong ended up in prison, please share them with me!  
> I hope you like this chapter as much as I do!


	7. 6B: Take It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me who do you belong to”, DongHae grunted.
> 
> “Y-you …Hae … ”
> 
> “Say it Hyukkie!”
> 
> “Hae … DongHae! Hhhngg ..! Fuck, DongHae!”

DongHae went back with HyukJae to their shared cell, he didn’t talk much, he went to the top bunk quietly. HyukJae snuggled into his pillow, pretending he was cuddling with DongHae.

DongHae couldn’t sleep the whole night.

He kept staring at the ceiling, the more he thought about HyukJae, the more he wanted to climb down and fuck the younger man. DongHae prided himself as a man with good grip of self control, he wanted to have HyukJae as his bitch, to have fun during his sentence and maybe make some money on the way. But he never thought things could get complicated.

Love was for the naive boys and girls with lots of money. As a host, he preyed on those people looking for love. He’d tell them what they wanted for his advantages, he needed money, he could not afford love

Then HyukJae happened. Sweet HyukJae who had no idea what he got himself into. Innocent HyukJae who thought DongHae was the best thing that ever happened in his life. Naive HyukJae, who blushed prettily when DongHae teased him, but later he would follow DongHae obediently.

Before sunrise, he made up his mind.

When HyukJae opened his eyes the next day, DongHae was spooning him. He blinked his sleepy eyes, DongHae’s hand was placed on his stomach, the older man’s face was on the back of his neck.

“Hae?” was he dreaming?

“It’s too early, sleep babe”, DongHae mumbled behind him, large hand rubbing his bare stomach soothingly.

And just like that, DongHae was back.

HyukJae smiled to himself and closed his eyes.  
*  
Three days later, DongHae’s jaw almost hit the floor when he came back from meeting his assistant and found HyukJae was waiting for him in his bunk. The younger man was almost naked, he was only wearing a pair of black flimsy panties, his toe nails painted dark red, his plump lips were red … did he wear eye liner? And who taught his innocent Hyukkie to lay in such pose?!

“H-Hyukkie …” DongHae lost all words at the sight.

“LOCKDOWN!!”

“You are so in trouble”, DongHae stripped himself in record time and jumped to the bed, earning a surprised gasp from the younger man.

DongHae kissed HyukJae wildly, attacking his mouth with such ferocity, his hands traveled greedily all over HyukJae’s skin. HyukJae returned DongHae’s kisses with the same passion, allowing DongHae’s tongue invaded his mouth, until the need to breath kicked in.

HyukJae had to hit DongHae’s chest to signal his lack of oxygen. DongHae pulled back with a smirk, he looked into HyukJae’s blushing face, he was so dirty right now. His lipstick was smeared and his eyes dark with lust.

Tracing his finger on HyukJae’s nose, down to his lips, DongHae grinned, “I’m not going to stop even if you beg me”.

“Try me”, HyukJae licked DongHae’s finger naughtily.

“You have no idea what you’re asking for”.

“Promises …” HyukJae moved his hip, teasing DongHae’s growing arousal with his own. As DongHae moaned at the friction, HyukJae chuckled.

DongHae responded by scattering kisses and bites on HyukJae’s neck, shoulder and chest, making the younger man moaned and gasped in pleasure. HyukJae gave a long whine when DongHae’s strong arms pinned his hip down to the mattress, stopping him from seeking more pleasure.

“Turn around babe”, DongHae helped the younger man to turn on his four.

The moment HyukJae was on his four, he heard the sound of ripping material and soon, the black underwear was no longer encasing his body.

“I borrowed that from Leeteuk Hyung by the way”.

“I know, I was the one who bought it”, DongHae said back.

HyukJae was still thinking about a come back when suddenly something alien touched his opening. His brain hadn’t even register it when pleasure took over.

“F-fuck!” HyukJae cursed as DongHae’s tongue licked his rim, “Wh-what?” DongHae ignored his reaction and continued with more licks to coax the puckering entrance to loosen up.

HyukJae couldn’t think, he almost forgot to breath as DongHae did the most unexpected thing, he keened loudly as DongHae’s hand began to tightened its hold on HyukJae’s member. He was torn between wanting to fuck the hand encasing his arousal or impaling the sinful tongue deeper into him.

“Aaahng … H-Hae … DongHae … Hae …!”

Their neighbor may have told them to be quiet, but HyukJae didn’t even register their angry screaming.

“LIGHT’S OUT!”

He didn’t even realised that the lights were out, his brain slowly registered DongHae replacing his tongue with two fingers. DongHae’s long fingers found their way into HyukJae’s prostate and played with the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Come for me babe”, DongHae whispered on HyukJae’s ear.

With that, HyukJae came undone.

HyukJae was still breathless from his first orgasm when DongHae turned him to lay on his back. Good thing that Leeteuk taught him to put a towel on the bed they didn’t have to worry about sleeping on stained bed.

Spreading HyukJae’s legs, DongHae kissed a trail up from his ankle to his smooth calf, biting lightly at the milky white skin. He could never get enough of HyukJae’s skin, his bites turned harder as he progressed higher on HyukJae’s legs.

DongHae pushed a finger into HyukJae’s opening, HyukJae’s muscles were still relaxed after his first orgasm. He added another finger and it went in easily. He continued fingering HyukJae’s ass until HyukJae pulled him up.

“I thought you’re going to fuck me good”, HyukJae grinned naughtily, “Are you going to fuck me or what?”

“And here I am being considerate with you”, DongHae kissed HyukJae’s grin, “Don’t blame me when you can’t walk tomorrow”.

The threat sounded real, HyukJae suddenly realized what he brought to himself.

“Wait … Hae ... wha …?”

Too late, DongHae pushed the head of his erection into HyukJae’s prepared hole.

It was big. HyukJae’s eyes widened, he’d forgotten about that after weeks of no sex.

“Better be ready for a rough ride baby”, DongHae positioned HyukJae’s leg on his shoulder.

The next thing HyukJae could do was gasping hard as DongHae pushed deeper into his prepared channel, DongHae’s mouth was attached to his neck, biting and sucking hard.

DongHae’s head was swimming in pleasure as HyukJae’s familiar heat enveloped his burning erection. HyukJae’s body pliant and willing in his arms, DongHae’s last grasp of self control snapped and his body moved on its own.

“Hhaaahh … Ahhng … Hae …!” HyukJae moaned hard as DongHae found his prostate. DongHae’s thrusted harder and faster at HyukJae’s moans, as if HyukJae was encouraging the older man to wreck him more.

DongHae kissed HyukJae’s mouth roughly, not stopping his rough fucking. The bed creaked loudly, it was made to endure prison riot but definitely not harsh fucking.

“Tell me who do you belong to”, DongHae grunted.

“Y-you …Hae … ”

“Say it Hyukkie!”

“Hae … DongHae! Hhhngg ..! Fuck, DongHae!”

Their neighbors were screaming out more complaints as HyukJae moaning DongHae’s name, their complaints fell to deaf ears as both of them were too busy chasing their orgasm. DongHae knew HyukJae was near, his insides tightened and his movements desperate.

“Together Hyuk …”

With that, HyukJae reached his peak, his member spilled all over their stomach. With his insides contracting around DongHae’s already burning member, DongHae’s orgasm approached fast, in a matter of seconds, DongHae’s organ painted white semen all over HyukJae’s insides.

They both panted heavily, DongHae laid next to HyukJae to avoid crushing the smaller man.

DongHae switched the emergency lamp on, looking at HyukJae’s face. HyukJae was still trying to catch his breath, his sweet plump lips open, he caught DongHae’s smile from the corner of his eye but too tired to make a comment.

DongHae took a towel and wiped HyukJae’s make up off his face, before cleaning their bodies the best he could do with the small towel.

HyukJae smiled, “Thank you”, his voice was horse after the sex they had.

“Who told you that I’m done with you?”

The night was filled with their moans and sometimes HyukJae’s screams. Their neighbors finally gave up telling them to stop, sometime after the fifth round, HyukJae passed out.  
*  
“I’m not waking up”, HyukJae mumbled as DongHae nudged him awake. He had put on some clothes and got ready for the day, usually HyukJae would be up too, but today HyukJae still buried his face under the blanket.

“Are you hurt, baby?” DongHae asked, worried.

“Just kill me now …” HyukJae burrowed his face on the pillow.

DongHae zipped his pants, “Come on baby it’s breakfast in a couple of minutes, I can take you to the infirmary if you’re hurt but you have to put on some clothes”.

HyukJae was forced to get up and put on the prison uniform before breakfast time, he dreaded the time when he sees the other inmates. Today was going to be hell.

“We’ll face this together, okay?” DongHae lifted HyukJae’s face and kissed his forehead.

Of course it was easy for DongHae, the second they stepped out of their cell, the inmates threw dirty jokes, cat calls, and dirty comments about last night’s performance.

“Fuck DongHae, other people are trying to sleep, tell your bitch to keep it down next time!”

“What did you do to him, DongHae?”

“It’s a miracle he’s still alive after what you did last night!”

DongHae took them all with the pride of a champion, while HyukJae wanted to dig a hole and just die. DongHae grinned and kept his arm around HyukJae’s middle, guiding the younger man to the dining room.

“I can’t help it that I give good sex, you guys should consider it as free porn streaming”, DongHae shrugged.

HyukJae’s face blushed another shade of red, how come they now thought of DongHae as the God of Sex after last night’s performance?!

HyukJae winced as his ass came contact to the chair, DongHae put a tray of breakfast in front of him.

“Try to eat, I’ll take you to the infirmary later, okay?”

HyukJae nodded.

The comments and catcalls finally died down after a while. HyukJae was once again pushing his food around, he didn’t feel like eating and his ass hurt.

He didn’t even realize that a familiar figure stopped next to him.

“Put this twice a day for a week”, Leeteuk slipped a small tube of salve into HyukJae’s palm, “And no penetrative sex for two weeks”.

“Thank you Hyung”, HyukJae couldn’t even look up from his breakfast.

That night became a trending topic in the prison for the next weeks, everywhere HyukJae went, there would be someone who made a naughty comment that would make his face blushed red. It was worse than his first time with DongHae!

Meanwhile DongHae had no qualms about being embarrassed at all, he would grin smugly and sometimes said something back, it seemed like he was … proud?

“Of course I’m so proud of my sexy Hyukkie”, DongHae kissed HyukJae’s lips passionately.

“DongHae, you got a visitor”, one of the guards called out.

DongHae frowned, he wasn’t expecting a visitor.

“Stay with ShinDong until lock down”, he told HyukJae before leaving with the guard.

DongHae followed the guard, but they were not going to the visitor’s room. They went to the warden’s office.

“What’s going on?” he asked the guard.

“I was told to fetch you”, the guard replied, he knocked the door and after hearing a reply, he pushed the door open and told DongHae to enter.

There, in the warden’s office was a familiar face.

“Thank you, Warden Park, may I speak with the prisoner alone?”

Kim KiBum.

DongHae smirked, this circus was just getting more and more interesting.  
TBC


	8. 7. 'Bout You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you trying to get me to fuck you?”
> 
> HyukJae bit his lower lip, cheeks blushing pink prettily, “Is it working?”
> 
> “You could just ask”.

“Hyukkie, what will you do when you’re out from this place?” DongHae asked, his fingers combing HyukJae’s soft strands of hair.

HyukJae didn’t answer the question, he seemed to be thinking.

“I don’t know”, he finally said, “I don’t really know what I would do”.

“I thought you have a family?”

HyukJae sighed, “My family … we’re not … uh … how do I say this … My parents are not wealthy … I don’t think I should add to their burden by going back home”.

Talking about his family and the future made HyukJae nervous. People were not supposed to feel good when they were in prison, however, HyukJae found the best things in his life happened in the prison. Here, he had people who cared about him, and for the first time in his life, he felt loved. He didn’t know how he would adjust back to his sad life when he was out.

He didn’t want to sound whiny by telling DongHae about his life, but DongHae’s hand rubbing his back and stroking his hair encouraged him.

HyukJae told DongHae about his life, about his insecurities, growing up in a poor neighborhood, he was ignored and looked down by the people around him. There were not many choices to choose from, being a high school drop out, that was how he ended up being in a gang.

“I know you’re here because you were involved in a robbery, how come you’re the only one arrested?” DongHae asked again. HyukJae didn’t know anyone in the prison and usually inmates from the same case ended up in the same prison.

HyukJae took a deep breath, he hated retelling the story, but this was DongHae. He felt like he could tell DongHae anything.

“It wasn’t my first time, we’ve done it twice before”, HyukJae started, “There were five of us, it was supposed to be a quick job, robbing a convenient store … but something went wrong and the police came”.

“They left me with the police on my back, when I arrived on the meeting point, none of my friends were there, somehow one of us leaked information the police about our meeting point, that was how I was caught”.

“I never knew about the money or where they went, later I found out that it was JunSu who leaked out the information to the police”, HyukJae continued, his tone changed, “We’ve known each others since we were kids … I thought we were best friends …”

DongHae’s hand kept combing his hair reassuringly, for the first time since his trial, HyukJae had the confidence to tell his story.

“We both joined the gang in the same time but the seonbae liked him better than me, so the deal was to get the police out of the way … JunSu was to have a promising career while I … I was to be the black sheep to keep the police away from the gang’s bigger plans”.

“What was the name of your gang?”

“Seoul Suju”.

“And now you’re their leader’s brother in law”.

“I’m not”, HyukJae snuggled into DongHae’s embrace.

“Leeteuk practically adopted you”, DongHae chuckled.

Kangin was Seoul Suju’s third in command, although he was serving 9 years in jail didn’t change the fact that he still runs the gang from the prison. When his sentence was finished, he would return to his position to rule.

“Now you know why I’d rather be here than out there”.

“You’re only 23, Hyuk, you don’t deserve to be here all your life”, DongHae said, “There’s a lot of opportunities for you in the outside world”.

HyukJae said nothing back. They were both quiet for a while.

“Close your eyes now, sleep”, DongHae kissed HyukJae’s eyelids, “Let’s think about it in the morning”.  
*  
Kim KiBum was a Junior Attorney at the DA office. His investigation brought him to the mess that was Jung YunHo. The trails of bribery, money laundry and fraud were so fresh but YunHo always managed to avoid the authorities. He had several legit businesses around the city to cover his main business from prying eyes.

DongHae was the wrong man in the wrong time, he did some small business with YunHo that time. Unlike YunHo, DongHae’s main revenues were legal. He owned two host clubs in Gangnam, one host club that he co-owned with his friend, and half of his money in stock market. Being an opportunist, DongHae would grab the opportunity for easy money once in a while that was what YunHo offered him.

It was supposed to be an easy job. Just a small job that would secure a couple of hundred dollars in his Swiss bank account, however, things didn’t turn out as planned. Their victim turned out to be an undercover cop, DongHae was caught along with YunHo, who quickly babbled that he was just another victim of DongHae’s heist. In the end, YunHo walked away freely while DongHae received 5 years in prison for fraud.

The moment he was in prison, ChangMin swept in. ChangMin was a business rival who owned several businesses, including a host club across the road. He spread rumors and offered DongHae’s number one host a better position, and JaeJoong, being the opportunistic bastard he was, he left DongHae’s club along with his clients. Two months later, DongHae’s business went down, without him managing the club, he had to give it up.

“I can arrange you to get a parole”, KiBum started again, “Help me to nail him this time”.

“If you want my help, we’ll do this my way”.

“This is not a two-ways negotiation, DongHae”, a warning.

DongHae grinned, “But you need me”, he saw how KiBum flinched at his confidence, 

“What do you want?”

He knew what he wanted, he’d thought about it the whole week.

“First of all, I’ll get my own team”.

“As long as you give me the names and I’ll do background check”.

“No background check”, KiBum was about to disagree but DongHae cut him, “They’re the best in the field, do you want to nail YunHo or get acquainted with my team?”

It took a while for KiBum to agree, he must be desperate to get YunHo that he agreed to work with a conman!

“Second, I need you to arrange a parole for Lee HyukJae”.

“What?! You want me to get your bitch out of prison? I can’t do that!”

“You can do it … make it quick, then we’ll talk about the plan”.

Without waiting for KiBum’s answer, DongHae stood up, “See you in a week time, Mister Junior Attorney”.  
*  
When KiBum was back to his cell, HyukJae was reading a book.

Gentleman’s Guide.

It was basically a handbook for male hosts, although in the beginning the book was not written for that purpose. DongHae found the book from the Prison’s Library and decided to borrow it for old time sake. When HyukJae saw DongHae reading the book, he was curious, so DongHae been reading the book to HyukJae and taught him things he usually taught his new recruits.

HyukJae was a fast learner, DongHae wondered what made the younger man believed that he was stupid because he found HyukJae completely different to what HyukJae believed.

“Hey babe”, DongHae stole a kiss from HyukJae.

“Welcome back”, HyukJae smiled when he saw DongHae, setting the book on the table, he let DongHae kissed him on his lips.

“Help me to put this on?” HyukJae handed the strawberry body butter.

“Are you sure you can’t put this on yourself? You’re so spoiled babe, what have I done …” DongHae teased the younger man.

“I can’t reach my back”, HyukJae stripped the prison uniform, leaving his body bare except for the zebra patterned panties

HyukJae’s milky white skin was decorated by several kiss marks. There were two prominent marks on his neck and dozens more on his chest and legs. Thanks to the body butter, despite being in the prison, HyukJae’s skin was soft and supple.

“Get on the bed, on your front”.

HyukJae quickly obeyed.

DongHae applied the body butter on HyukJae’s smooth back. He massaged HyukJae’s back along his spine, down to his ass. 

“Mmmm … feels so good”, HyukJae moaned sweetly as DongHae rubbed his back and shoulder. The sweet strawberry scent filled the small cell.

“Okay, it’s done”, DongHae put the body butter on the table, “You can turn around”.

“I think I have a problem”, HyukJae told the older man.

“What?”

HyukJae guided DongHae’s hand to his member, it was half hard under the cotton panties.

“Are you trying to get me to fuck you?”

HyukJae bit his lower lip, cheeks blushing pink prettily, “Is it working?”

“You could just ask”.

“LIGHT’S OUT!”  
*  
“H-Hae … I … I can’t …” HyukJae groaned as DongHae kept fucking him hard, his orgasm was approaching fast, with DongHae kept abusing his prostate.

Tonight he worked hard to keep his voice down, he’d succeeded half of the time but DongHae seemed to be working so hard to make him fail.

“So tight baby, you’re so good for me …” DongHae grunted.

A particular hard thrust made HyukJae saw stars and gasped hard. He bit down his own lip to stop more lewd noises coming out of his mouth. DongHae didn’t even slowing down. Without thinking, HyukJae pulled DongHae’s body into a tight hug and as he reached his peak, he bit into DongHae’s shoulder. His teeth sunk into DongHae’s meaty shoulder deeper as his member ejaculated between their bodies.

Instead of pushing HyukJae away, the second DongHae’s brain registered the pain the younger man inflicted on him, he couldn’t control his own peak approaching. With an animalistic grunt, DongHae came into HyukJae’s rectum.

DongHae kissed HyukJae’s mouth when the younger man was still panting after their session. HyukJae responded to the kiss weakly, he could taste blood on his tongue although he had no idea if it came from his lip or DongHae’s wound.

He giggled a little when DongHae licked a trail down to his sharp jaw.

“Get off me, you’re heavy”, HyukJae pushed DongHae’s shoulder lightly, smiling when DongHae nuzzled his neck.

“I’ll just stay like this the whole night”, DongHae licked his neck.

“You’re heavy Hae! And we’re sticky!” HyukJae pushed harder, “Get off me! Or … or I’ll bite you again!”

“What if I don’t mind being bitten by you?” 

Under the yellow-ish emergency light, DongHae could see HyukJae’s cheek blushed. He laughed and pulled his softening member out of HyukJae. The younger man sighed as DongHae moved away, he caught sight of the mark he left on DongHae’s shoulder and touched the injury.

“Why didn’t you tell me that I bit you that hard?” HyukJae kissed the wound.

“I told you I don’t mind being bitten by you, didn’t I?”

“I’ll make sure to bite you harder the next time then”. 

The older man chuckled at the comment, “Is that a promise?”

DongHae wiped the mess on their bodies with a small towel, he threw the towel to the side and cuddled with HyukJae on the bed. HyukJae’s eyes began to droop, he was sleepy.

“Close your eyes babe, sleep”.  
*  
KiBum said he could get HyukJae’s parole in 3 weeks time, so HyukJae would be a free man in a month time.

DongHae could tell that he would miss HyukJae. He was so used to be with the younger man. But if he wanted to get YunHo out of the game, he’d need to get HyukJae out of the picture. Things could get nasty for HyukJae, not to mention how much distraction the younger man was to him.

Three weeks was not a long time, especially when the days were spent with HyukJae. So DongHae was prepared when one day HyukJae was called by the warden and came back with the news that he was to get a parole.

“It’s strange”, HyukJae said, “I’m supposed to be here for 3 years, I’ve been here for 14 months, I’m not supposed to get a parole until next year!”

“Did you ask the warden why?”

“He said I deserve a parole”. HyukJae bit his lower lip nervously, “I don’t want this, Hae … I want to be with you …” For someone who was going to be released from the prison, HyukJae didn’t seem to take the news happily.

“Hey baby, what’s the matter?” DongHae pulled the younger man to sit on his lap, “Didn’t I tell you that you deserve a second chance? You shouldn’t stay in this place all your life!”

“But …” HyukJae looked down, “You …”

“You can still visit me, babe”, DongHae kissed HyukJae’s neck, “Now … tell me what are you going to answer the Parole Officer …”

DongHae almost gave up and tells HyukJae about his plans, the younger man was probably the only person in this prison who wouldn’t accept a parole. He was miserable and sad with the prospect of leaving the prison. 

And the day finally arrived, despite HyukJae’s unconvincing answers, the parole officer stamped HyukJae’s parole letter and set the date for his release. When HyukJae opened the letter in their cell, DongHae thought he was imagining it, but HyukJae was actually sobbing in his bed.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” DongHae hugged the younger man.

“I’ll be free … tomorrow”, came HyukJae’s teary answer.

“Why are you crying? You’re a free man baby”.

“I … I don’t know what I’d do Hae”, HyukJae sobbed into DongHae’s shirt, DongHae never thought that things would get this emotional for HyukJae, so he held the crying man in his arms and rubbed his back until HyukJae’s breath evened.

“LOCKDOWN!”

“Baby … Look at me”, DongHae said as HyukJae was calming down, he lifted HyukJae’s teary face and locked his eyes with the chocolate orbs, “Tomorrow, my car will pick you up from the prison, the driver will give you two envelopes”.

HyukJae’s sob stopped, he listened carefully.

“The first envelope is filled with enough money to give you a new life, if you choose to take the envelope, the driver will take you to the train station and you will never see me again”.

HyukJae’s eyes started to get watery again, but DongHae didn’t stop.

“The second envelope has my apartment’s key card, if you choose the second envelope, give the first envelope back to the driver and he will take you to my home, I’ll take care of you”.

HyukJae wanted to answer, but DongHae cut him before he said anything, “Don’t say anything, think about your choice carefully”.

HyukJae nodded and didn’t say anything.

“LIGHT’S OUT!”

In the darkness, HyukJae snuggled close to DongHae. 

“DongHae … I love you …”

DongHae pretended to sleep although he could hear the words perfectly.

The next day, HyukJae said goodbye to his friends in the prison. 

“Take care Kid”, ShinDong said, “I’m going to miss you”.

“You too, Hyung”, HyukJae replied, “Take care of yourself”.

Leeteuk hugged him tightly, “Be careful out there”, he whispered hoarsely, his eyes were teary and HyukJae couldn’t stop his tears from falling. They hugged for the longest time, until Kangin reminded Leeteuk that HyukJae had to leave.

Kangin gave him a quick hug, “Be strong, Hyukkie”.

“Thank you Hyung … For everything”.

DongHae walked him to the gate, just before crossing the gate, HyukJae kissed the older man deeply. DongHae’s handsome smile was the last thing he saw before the guards took him to cross the gate.

He was given his old clothes, the last clothes he wore before his sentence. The pair of ripped jeans and white t-shirt felt wrong against his skin. His phone was not working, he had a meager amount of money in his wallet. He zipped his green jacket and nodded at the guard, signaling he was done.

“Good luck, HyukJae”, the guard taking him out told him.

“Thank you”, HyukJae replied.

The moment he stepped outside, a black Bentley stopped in front of him. A driver came out of the car.

“Lee HyukJae?” 

“Yes?”

The driver opened the door and HyukJae stepped into the car.

They left the prison and when they were on the highway, the driver handed HyukJae a large brown envelope and a small white envelope.

Inside the large brown envelope was the largest amount of money he’d ever seen in his life. The other envelope was light and thin compared to the first envelope.

Without even thinking, HyukJae made up his mind.

TBC

End notes: What do you think HyukJae chooses?

Oh and by the way today is Hyukkie’s birthday! He’s 34 today~


	9. 8A. Still You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can be my sugar baby”.
> 
> “I don’t want to be your sugar baby”, HyukJae said back indignantly, “I want to be your lover”.

“I can’t do this on my own, Hyung”, Amber told DongHae, for once, the girl looked desperate, “I’m not a professional hacker”.

“What did I tell you about calling me Hyung?” DongHae looked at her, abandoning the pile of paper he was studying, “Let’s get someone else to do it then”, he tried to remember something, “Contact Cho KyuHyun”.

“I did, he didn’t answer”.

DongHae met Amber and her sister when she was only 14 and her sister 17. Their mother was a prostitute, they never knew their father. DongHae taught them a lot of things and took them under his wing. Amber acted as his assistant and secretary, working behind the desk. While her sister, who shared DongHae’s talent to juggle other people’s emotions and trust, worked her charms into unsuspecting victims.

“Have you checked Kim HeeChul?”

“He said, and I quote: you could go to hell”.

“Send him the pictures”.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to make him angry now, Hae?”

One thing that DongHae hated about Amber was her habit to call him Hyung or just his name. Why can’t she call him Oppa like her sister? 

“Send him the pictures, use my personal e-mail address”.

She looked skeptical, but Amber wrote down the order.

“How’s HyukJae’s doing?”

“He misses you, he asks about you everyday”. Amber answered, “I gave him the debit card and the phone, he called his parents, he never contact anyone else, he rarely went out or meet people, yesterday he started looking for a job”.

It had been five days since HyukJae was released. DongHae got the news that HyukJae chose to be with him, the younger man returned the money without even thinking twice. Although he hated to admit it, he sighed in relief when he got the news.

DongHae asked Amber to take care of HyukJae, despite her complains that she was not a babysitter. But after a while they got along.

Knowing HyukJae was on the right hands, DongHae had been working on his plan to bring YunHo down. He first thought that being away from HyukJae would make his brain works better, but the first two days were torture. He couldn’t concentrate, all that he could think of was HyukJae.

“Unnie took him shopping and bought him the whole mall”, Amber continued, “He’s really cute, you better get out fast Hyung, or someone will steal him away!”

DongHae’s smile widened, “I’ll be out soon, so please make sure no one is stealing my baby”.

“Look”, Amber showed DongHae her phone, there was a picture of HyukJae, if he looked cute with the prison’s uniform, now he looked twice cuter and hotter than DongHae could remember.

HyukJae was smiling his adorable gummy smile, he wore a pair of skinny jeans and a simple green jacket, he had a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked like he was just coming through the door of DongHae’s apartment. 

Never in his life DongHae wished he’s home this much.

“Tell him I miss him too, I still have to work on some stuff, but you can send him here tomorrow if he wants to”.

“I’ll do that”.

DongHae checked the last page Amber gave him, “I think that’s about it, let me know when HeeChul and KyuHyun answer”.  
*  
It was the sixth day after his release when Amber told him that DongHae wanted to see him. HyukJae was so excited to see the older man, would things be different between them?

“You’ll see him at the visitor’s room, so no need to prepare your lacy panties!” Amber reminded him.

HyukJae blushed at the comment. 

“Get ready at 10, okay? The driver will take you there”, she told HyukJae.

HyukJae opened his wardrobe, he was staying in the guest room next to the master bedroom, that he assumed was DongHae’s room. His room had a spacious closet, which Victoria, Amber’s sister, had helped to fill with so many clothes HyukJae had never thought would own.

And now he had no idea what to wear despite having a huge wardrobe.

At 10 AM, HyukJae arrived at the visitor’s hall of the prison. He was nervous, he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a casual baby blue sweater. Amber was the one who picked up his clothes since he was too nervous to dress himself.

Now here he was, sitting at the waiting room as he bit down his own lip nervously, a cup of takeaway coffee in his hand for DongHae and soon the guard called him.

“Are you really that eager to go back in?” he teased HyukJae who only gave him a small smile as a reply.

Well he probably never met an inmate who went back to the prison just a few days after being released! 

HyukJae started to get nervous again when the guard went to call DongHae. How would DongHae react when he sees HyukJae?

DongHae was exactly like the last time HyukJae saw him. He had to stop himself from running and hug the older man the second HyukJae saw him. He grinned widely at DongHae, feeling giddy and excited like a schoolgirl in love.

DongHae smiled at HyukJae’s expression, when was the last time he had such sweet excitement directed at him? When DongHae was on arm’s length, HyukJae hugged him tightly.

“I miss you”, HyukJae exclaimed, “I miss so much”.

“I miss you too baby, you have no idea”, DongHae said back.

They sat down and DongHae asked HyukJae how he’s been doing, he held HyukJae’s hand the whole time, his eyes never left HyukJae’s.

“How’s the girls been treating you?” DongHae asked.

“They’re really nice, Victoria took me shopping and got me all these nice clothes”, HyukJae told him, “And Amber taught me how to make smoothies, and here! You should try this, there’s a coffee shop near your apartment and they make great coffee!” HyukJae handed DongHae the coffee cup he was holding.

“Thank you babe, you’re so sweet”, DongHae smiled, he stole a kiss from HyukJae’s lips, making the younger man blushed.

“Are you eating properly now? You can eat whatever you want now that you’re not in prison anymore, don’t skip your meals”.

HyukJae pouted, “You make me sound like a brat”.

“Don’t pout like that, you make me want to kiss you again”, DongHae teased.

The guard situated at the visiting room nudged his partner, “Isn’t that DongHae’s bitch?”

“Yes, that’s HyukJae”.

“Are they seriously dating in this place? Just looking at them made me wonder if I’m actually working in a café!”

HyukJae told DongHae that he’d been looking for a job, he’d tried several places from coffee shops, cleaning service and even construction companies. 

DongHae looked at HyukJae disapprovingly, “Baby, you don’t have to look for a job, isn’t the money I gave you enough?”

HyukJae’s face changed at DongHae’s words, “How can I do that, Hae? I’m a man, I have to stand on my own feet, I can’t spend your money and live in your apartment for free!”

“You can be my sugar baby”.

“I don’t want to be your sugar baby”, HyukJae said back indignantly, “I want to be your lover”.

DongHae was taken a back at that. He couldn’t think of a comeback for a moment.

HyukJae took it differently, he looked down, playing with his fingers, “I … uh … You’re not going to like my looks forever … one day you’ll be bored of me and maybe … you’ll find a new sugar baby and …”

DongHae cut his rants with a kiss on HyukJae’s plump lips.

“When I’m out of this place, we’ll get marry, and then you’ll be my trophy wife, how’s that?” 

HyukJae smiled shyly, “I’m not a woman”.

DongHae took HyukJae’s hand and kissed his fingers, “Seriously, Hyuk, promise me that you won’t work at a construction company, it’s too dangerous, you had no proper training to work as a construction worker”.

HyukJae bit his lower lip, he thought about it for a moment, before nodding, “Alright, I promise, I won’t work at a construction company”.

DongHae grinned, he loved his obedient and cute HyukJae.

“I don’t want you to work in a restaurant’s kitchen, you could get hot water or hot oil on your skin!” DongHae continued.

“What?”

“No outdoor work, no cleaning service work and most of all you can’t work in a bar!”

HyukJae chuckled, “I don’t exactly have many choice here, I’m a high school dropout with a criminal record remember?” Was DongHae being serious?

DongHae suddenly frowned, he took a good look at HyukJae as he remembered something.

“One more thing, promise me that you won’t work as a host”, he looked at HyukJae seriously.

HyukJae laughed at that, “Seriously, I’m not that good looking, what makes you think I’d be qualified as a host?”

“Promise me Hyuk”.

HyukJae sighed, “Okay … I won’t work in all the fields you just said … and I won’t become a host, I promise”. DongHae seemed happy with that.

After the visiting hour was done, HyukJae hugged DongHae, “I’m going to miss you very much”, he said.

“Not as much as I’ll miss you”, DongHae replied.

DongHae kissed HyukJae’s forehead, touching their noses for a second, and proceeded to kiss HyukJae’s lips. The kiss deepened, DongHae licked HyukJae’s lips, asking permission to explore HyukJae’s sweet mouth.

When they parted, HyukJae’s eyes were glossy.

“Take care baby, see you next week”.  
*  
It had been 15 days since he was released from prison, and he still couldn’t get a job. As he predicted, no one wanted to hire someone with criminal record. Well … that and added to the fact that HyukJae was a high school dropout with no proper job experience.

He’d met the social worker assigned to keep an eye on him. She was a nice woman with a very positive view on life. She kept telling HyukJae that he’d get a job and live happily.

HyukJae sat down at the bus stop. It was late in the afternoon, perhaps he should go back home to DongHae’s apartment. His stomach was protesting since he skipped lunch today, he didn’t want to spend too much of DongHae’s money, he could always eat at home.

Amber and her sister, Victoria, kept saying that he shouldn’t worry about getting a job. DongHae would take care of him. But HyukJae was done being a burden, he wanted to do something that he could be proud of. He’d made mistakes before in his life and he wanted to redeem himself.

HyukJae called his parents using the phone DongHae got him, informing them that he was released and told them his new number. But he didn’t want to meet them yet, he told them that he was staying at a friend’s house and they shouldn’t worry about him. 

HyukJae was still lost in his thoughts when he realized a man was standing in front of him, studying him.

The man was pale skinned, he looked like a porcelain doll with flawless skin. His voice was melodious and smooth. His hair jet black and styled perfectly.

“Are you looking for a job?” the stranger asked.

“H-how do you know?” 

“I saw you filling the applications at the café”, he said back, “From the way you look, you didn’t get the job”.

“No … I mean, yes I’m still looking for a job”, HyukJae answered eagerly.

“Go to this place tomorrow at ten”, he gave HyukJae a business card, “Don’t be late”.

Kim YeSung, Mouse Rabbit, Specialty Club and Bar.

“Sir …!” HyukJae called out before the man left, “I have a criminal record!” 

He better tells him now.

The man, YeSung, gave a small smile, “The clients don’t need to know that, do they?”

Clients? What was he talking about?  
*  
The next day, HyukJae arrived at the address YeSung gave him. He was surprised to see twelve young men with dashing looks also applying for the opening. They all dressed impeccably and looked like models, HyukJae felt out of place already with his white shirt and black pants.

“My name is Kim JongJin, I am co-owner and manager, these are Park Luna and the number one of this place, Kim JaeJoong, we’ll be the judge of your entrance test”.

They were told to sit and each applicant was given a piece of paper. They were told to fill the questions and then they would be called one by one for the next part of the test. 

HyukJae read the questions, they seemed to come out of the pages of DongHae’s book, the Gentleman’s Guide.

Is this job vacancy for a host?!

Despite being nervous, HyukJae passed the next test. He answered the questions about wine and other alcoholic beverages, basic gentleman etiquette and other details based on what he read from the book and DongHae’s explanations.

Luna and JongJin seemed to be impressed, while JaeJoong kept a stoic face.

HyukJae was the last to be interviewed, they were told to wait. HyukJae decided to go to the toilet, on his way back to the waiting room, he accidentally passed the balcony where Luna and JaeJoong were having their smoke break.

“I don’t like that guy … Lee Hyukjae?”, JaeJoong said, “He’s so plain looking! He looks boring and clumsy! He’s not even a host material!”

HyukJae didn’t mean to eavesdrop, really, but he heard his name being mentioned and he couldn’t stop himself from listening. 

“He has the highest score though”, Luna replied, “He scores 89% while your TaeYong only scores 75%”.

“So what, he probably learned about it all … either way I already told Manager-nim that he doesn’t pass”.

There was a commotion from the other side of the hallway, someone was scolding and cursing angrily, making JaeJoong and Luna finished their smoking break in a hurry.

“What do you mean he doesn’t pass the test?! And why the fuck did you guys tested him for?!” for someone with such melodic voice, YeSung had the mouth of a sailor, “I told you to do one job! ONE! And all three of you fucking failed!”

“Sajangnim, what’s the matter?” 

“What’s the matter my ass! Don’t pretend to be an idiot JaeJoong!”

Luna closed the office door and even with the door closed, it was easy to hear YeSung cursing at his employees.

When HyukJae was back at the waiting room, most of the other applicants had left. HyukJae made up his mind to decline the job offer, he already promised DongHae that he wouldn’t work as a host, although he was still unsure how he got accepted working as a host.

“Sajangnim asked for you”, JaeJoong called HyukJae. He didn’t look too happy, his catlike eyes sending glare at HyukJae.

HyukJae followed him to the office, where YeSung was waiting.

“Sit down”, YeSung told him, then he looked at JaeJoong who was still lingering by the door, “You may leave and close the door, JaeJoong”.

JaeJoong was all but slamming the door behind him.

“I’m sorry about the misunderstanding”, YeSung started.

“Thank you for the opportunity, but I don’t think I can work as a host … Sir”.

YeSung looked at him strangely, “Who said about working as a host?”

End notes:  
Can you guess what kind of job YeSung had in mind for our dear Hyuk?  
I’m not familiar with Korean terms regarding work place, so I decided that YeSung is Owner-nim and JongJin is Manager-nim. If anyone could help to tell me the proper way to address them, I’ll be so very grateful. But if not, they’ll stay at Owner-nim and Manager-nim.

How are you guys doing? Stay healthy and happy guys!


	10. 8B - Still You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please tell me you work at a children daycare or something”, DongHae groaned, “Please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing …”

8B. Still You

HyukJae glanced at his reflection, he hadn’t got used to his new appearance, now his hair was platinum blond and styled differently than his usual simple cut. Two days a go, he went to the salon to get his hair done, the way his new boss wanted. 

HyukJae wondered what DongHae thinks about his new look.

He fumbled nervously with the tumbler he held. This time he brought the smoothie he made. This was his second visit to the prison, DongHae didn’t want HyukJae to visit him too often because he worried that the other inmates and guards would try to hurt or even rape HyukJae now that HyukJae was on his own without DongHae by his side.

Apparently HyukJae was a legend in the prison, the guards and the inmates were talking about DongHae’s sexy and loyal bitch who would do anything for DongHae.

When DongHae arrived at the visitor’s room, he was stunned at HyukJae’s new appearance.

“What do you think?” HyukJae asked worriedly, “Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding me? You look gorgeous baby!” DongHae replied, “What’s with the new look? Did you do it for me?” he hugged HyukJae and kissed the younger man.

HyukJae blushed, “Actually no … This is for my new job”.

“Please tell me you work at a children daycare or something”, DongHae groaned, “Please tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing …”

“No Hae, I’m not working as a host”, HyukJae tried to calm the older man, “I got a job in this nice place called Mouse Rabbit …”

DongHae’s face changed at the name.

HyukJae gulped, DongHae never got mad at him before and he worried that DongHae would be angry at him. But he didn’t break his promise! HyukJae was not working as a host or any of the jobs DongHae prohibited him to take.

“Please tell me your boss is not Kim YeSung”.

HyukJae’s expression said it all. The way he bit his lower lip, his eyes downcast and his fingers played with the tumbler he brought. 

“Don’t tell me to quit”, HyukJae finally looked up, his eyes met DongHae’s, “I’m not a host, I work as a bell boy”.

DongHae scratched his head, his bellboys were host trainees and most of them were younger than HyukJae, their sunbae were supposed to teach them the ropes and introduce them to their clients. He had no idea how YeSung runs his club because all clubs had their own rules. 

The thoughts of what his bell boys flirting with the clients sent ugly thoughts to his mind, jealousy began to creep in.

“Sajangnim said I’m not supposed to leave the reception table or serve the customers, I told him I made a promise not to become a host and he said that a bellboy is not a host”, HyukJae tried to explain desperately.

DongHae decided that he needed to have a long talk with YeSung when he’s out. 

“Are you mad at me, Hae?” HyukJae looked worried.

Who could stay mad at HyukJae when he looked like a kicked puppy?

“Alright I believe you”, HyukJae sighed in relief at DongHae’s words, “If you ever feel uncomfortable with your job you should quit”.

HyukJae quickly nodded, smiling at DongHae’s words.

“I almost forgot, I made you this”, HyukJae gave DongHae the smoothie he made, “I hope you like this!”

DongHae took a sip of the smoothie, it was too sweet for his taste, but looking at HyukJae’s hopeful eyes, he didn’t dare to tell HyukJae that, “This is good, thank you baby”.

HyukJae’s grin widened, I’ll make sure to make a different kind of smoothie for you the next time I come to visit you!”

They chatted until the visiting hour ended. DongHae kept his hand holding HyukJae’s and they share sweet kisses. Just like the last time, DongHae kissed HyukJae’s forehead sweetly before giving the younger man a deep kiss.

“I’ll see you soon, babe, take care of yourself”, DongHae said.   
*  
His first week at Mouse Rabbit was tiring, and yet it was satisfying. HyukJae’s shift started at 7 pm and finished at 2 am, he worked behind the counter with two girls, HyoYeon and Yuri. They were both really nice and taught HyukJae the things he needed to know.

Unlike normal host clubs, Mouse Rabbit catered two different clients, so they had two types of hosts, the mice and the rabbits.

70% of the clients were straight women, they were catered by the hosts called the mice. The other 30% of the clients were gay men, the hosts assigned for them were called rabbits. 

Since homosexuality was not widely accepted, most of the men did not want to be seen visiting a gay host club. There was a special private area at the basement for them called the Rabbit Hole.

The club was like a dreamland, every single one of the staff looked extremely good looking. HyukJae quickly felt out of place, the only person who kept saying that he looked beautiful was DongHae and they met in the prison!

“Your skin is so smooth, I’m jealous”, Yuri chirped, they were getting ready for the day, their shift would start in 15 minutes. HyukJae just put on his uniform and checked his reflection on the mirror at the staff room when Yuri and HyoYeon came closer.

“Seriously, how much skin product do you use?” HyoYeon questioned, “Even your arms are so smooth!”

HyukJae blushed at the comment, “I only use body butter before I go to bed”.

“So … you’re not wearing any face products?” Yuri stared at HyukJae with wide eyes, HyukJae shook his head, “Never?”

Well … there was that one time when Leeteuk made him put on eyeliner and lipstick, but that didn’t count, right? And he put them on for DongHae, HyukJae was certain he could just paint his face with whiteboard marker and DongHae would still fuck him.

When HyukJae shook his head for the second time, the girls stared at him strangely.

“Can I touch your face, Hyuk?” HyoYeon suddenly asked

“Yes, please can I?” Yuri followed

HyukJae found the question strange, but he said yes to the girls. 

“Wow, this is what 23 years old virginal skin feels like …” Yuri moaned as she was caressing HyukJae’s cheek softly.

“Are you sure you’re not seeing a dermatologist?” HyoYeon still couldn’t believe him.

“Well … I was in prison for 15 months, so I was indoor most of the time”, HyukJae answered the most logical answer he could find, “Perhaps that’s why?”

“I doubt that other inmates have skin like yours”, HyoYeon concluded.

“We’ll be opening in 10 minutes, stop molesting Hyukkie and teach him something useful!” came Luna’s voice, “Like how to put on make up or something!”

HyukJae’s head snapped up, “Do I need to wear make up?”

“Good idea, you’ll be surprise how different you’d look”, Yuri agreed with the idea.

“Yes, I bet you’ll look even prettier than JaeJoong with make up on”, HyoYeon took out her make up bag.

“We don’t have much time to teach you, I’ll put on some make up for you and tomorrow you can learn how to do it properly”, Yuri said and HyukJae had no chance but to say yes to her.

“I know it feels weird for a man to put on make up”, HyoYeon handed Yuri some make up products, she applied them on HyukJae’s face, “But everybody here wears make up”, she then said to Yuri, “I think he’ll look good with cat’s eye”.

“That’s JaeJoong’s style, our Hyukkie needs something softer”.

“Ah you’re right … close your eyes Hyuk”, she applied some eye shadow on HyukJae’s closed eyelids.

They chatted as they painted HyukJae’s face, by the time HyoYeon asked him to open his eyes, the new person looking back at him was a total stranger.

“Let’s go”, Yuri pulled HyukJae from his seat, “Time to work!”

The moment HyukJae settled on his workstation, JaeJoong arrived from the second floor, where the hosts were just having a meeting with YeSung before their shift started. He noticed HyukJae’s new look and sneered.

“You look like a slut! Don’t you dare flirting with my clients!” 

HyukJae ignored him.

JaeJoong was the number one host in the club, he served both male and female clients. His charm and charisma, combined with perfect visual made him the most sought after host in the club. But he also had the worst temper, somehow he decided to pick on HyukJae since HyukJae’s first day at work.

Later HyukJae learned from Yuri and HyoYeon that being the no. 1, JaeJoong was a diva in the club. Although YeSung and JongJin were his boss, JaeJoong didn’t actually listen to them. He knew he brought in a lot of money every night, and being a famous host, there were many clubs that would take him in if he quit from Mouse Rabbit.

“Is that you, Hyukkie?” next it was ZhouMi who just came down from the second floor, “Are you sure you don’t want to be a host?”

ZhouMi was the second favorite mouse, it was easy to see why the ladies loved him. He was extremely handsome and well mannered, he had the charm of a perfect gentleman with flawless looks. He greeted HyukJae with a friendly smile.

“Heyy! Don’t give him ideas!” Yuri said back, “Who’s going to take care of your bills and cover up for you when your jealous clients arrive?”

ZhouMi raised his hands in defense but he was grinning, “Fine … fine I’ll leave the bell boy alone…” 

The second favorite rabbit was Henry. He was cute and handsome in the same time, he brought a cheerful air around him with his contagious smile and sweet nature. Everybody in the club loved him.

“Wow Hyuk, you look … different”, Henry commented when he came down from the stairs with two other hosts, “I bet my clients are going to fall for you any minutes now”.

“Don’t worry, no competition from me”, HyukJae assured with a smile.

HyukJae learned about his job pretty fast and his co-workers were nice, the clients were respectful and although they tried to flirt with him, they knew he was not a host so they left him to do his job. He settled in quite fast and he enjoyed his new life. 

YeSung was a bit scary at first, he seemed like a cool and quiet man with his appearance, but he turned out to be the opposite.

“He used to be a host”, Yuri told HyukJae, “Nobody really know what happened but he inherited this club from its former owner, he then changed the concept of the club, he asked his brother, Manager-nim, to join him”.

“Mouse Rabbit was not this big in the beginning, everything changes when Sajangnim got JaeJoong”, she continued, “So whatever he does, Sajangnim is not going to fire him, you have to bear with him”.

“The past bellboys didn’t last longer than a month, they all quit because of him”, HyoYeon added, “One got fired because JaeJoong told Sajangnim that he was sleeping with JaeJoong’s clients”.

HyukJae shrugged, “I survived prison fight so I guess I can deal with him”.

But soon HyukJae learned that surviving prison was much easier than to deal with JaeJoong’s bratty attitude. 

He always made sure to sneak sarcastic remarks towards HyukJae every time he got the chance. He used the opportunity to bully HyukJae when he was with other hosts, making jokes towards HyukJae, mostly calling HyukJae ugly or slutty, with his position as the Sunbae and number 1 host made the younger hosts had to laugh with him. 

Hyukjae didn’t really mind, he was called worse before, he just shrugged and ignored JaeJoong. He knew the other staff didn’t want to get roped into JaeJoong’s drama.

It was getting colder now that autumn was approaching, Victoria told HyukJae that she would pick him up after work, she was worried about HyukJae catching public transport in the cold weather at 2 AM at night.

HyukJae didn’t realize that JaeJoong saw him running into Victoria’s BMW that night.  
*  
“And he made Sajangnim called me first thing before my shift start the next day”, HyukJae told Victoria and Amber the next morning during brunch.

Amber practically lived in DongHae’s apartment, she had her own room since her working hour was so random. Victoria came to visit often, most of the times she came to bring Amber and HyukJae food, sometimes she discussed her job with Amber or getting DongHae’s orders.

“What did he say?” Victoria asked, munching on her pizza.

“He told Sajangnim to fire me because I have a Sugar Mama who picked me up after work”.

Amber laughed until she got choked by her piece of pizza.

“Admit it, you’re old Unnie”, Amber teased her sister.

“I refuse to believe that, he needs glasses”, Victoria groaned, “What did your boss said about that?”

“He asked me if it’s true and I said you’re my Noona”, HyukJae bit into his pizza, “Sajangnim believed me and told me to go back to work”.

They continued to chat over the pizza, when the last piece of pizza disappeared, Victoria washed her hands and took something from her bag.

“I got you a present!” she gave HyukJae the shopping bag.

HyukJae had no choice but to accept the present, he saw the brand and almost refused the gift but Victoria wouldn’t accept his refusal.

“This is not even my birthday!” HyukJae protested.

“Let’s consider that as an early birthday gift”, Victoria smiled, “And a present to celebrate your new job!”

HyukJae opened the first box, inside was a silver ring, intricate abstract patterns were carved into the ring making it looked like a pair of wings were hugging his finger when he wears the ring. The second box had two pairs of ear rings, the first pair was two simple silver studs and the other pair was simple loop ear rings.

“This is too much!” HyukJae flustered, “I can’t accept this!”

“You need them if you work in a host club, you look too plain”, Amber explained, “Why did you have your ears pierced if you don’t wear any accessories?”

HyukJae had his ears pierced a long time a go, but he lost his ear rings around the time of his arrest, he almost forgot about them until the girls mentioned it.

“DongHae’s right, you’re a lousy sugar baby”, Victoria shook her head, “Just say thank you and hug your sisters”.

So that was what he did.

Of course his new look only made JaeJoong hated him more that night. But HyukJae didn’t care. He finally had a good life, he had a good job, nice co-workers, a place he could call home, and he would be seeing DongHae in two more days. 

For once, life was good.

End Notes:   
I have never been to a host club and my knowledge about host clubs were taken from mangas and wikipedia. Please correct me if I’m wrong, okay?

So from what I’ve been reading, the customers come to the club to sit and chat with the hosts. Touching and sexual activities are not allowed in the club. 

When a client orders drinks, the host serving him/ her would get bonus percentage from the price of the drink they ordered. So the host would have to encourage his client to order the more expensive drinks and give more tips. 

In this story, it would be Hyukkie and the girls’ job to make sure the orders and tips go to the right host’s tab. 

And of course they had to pick up phone calls, settle the payments and input the purchase like normal cashiers and admins do.

I hope this little notes help to clear out HyukJae’s new job.


	11. 8C- Still You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “… Meanwhile, another prison riot broke at the State Prison this morning at 7AM, the background of said riot is still unclear …”

HyukJae waited nervously, this time he was taken to the Conjugal Visit Room. DongHae was expecting to see him there, he suddenly felt l giddy and nervous at the same time in the prospect of seeing DongHae and have sex with the older man after what felt like an eternity.

The room was not much different than the room they had their first time. This one had a queen size bed and side tables, the walls were grey and dull, just like the rest of the prison. HyukJae quickly scanned for CCTV and found none. There was a speaker on one corner of the room but it was not on.

He double-checked himself before he left the apartment this morning. He wanted to be perfect for DongHae. He was too embarrassed to ask Amber and Victoria how to get himself waxed so he just shaved himself. The razor cut his legs a couple of times, HyukJae hoped DongHae didn’t notice them.

The sound of the door being unlocked from the other side startled HyukJae, and before he could think of anything, DongHae entered the room.

HyukJae couldn’t stop himself, he jumped and hugged DongHae, linking his legs around the older man and let DongHae carried him like a monkey, kissing the older man passionately.

“I miss you so much”, HyukJae confessed when their lips finally parted.

DongHae laughed, “I miss you more baby”.

DongHae’s hand went inside HyukJae’s yellow hoodie, caressing HyukJae’s back, they kissed again, but the kiss ended faster than DongHae’s liking.

“Wait a minute”, HyukJae pulled away, “Let me take these off, I don’t want to walk out of here with crumpled clothes”.

“Strip for me babe”, DongHae sat on the bed, leaning back as he watched HyukJae.

HyukJae blushed prettily; he took off his top, folded it and put it on the chair, his jeans followed next. He had kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks before taking off his jeans. Now he was left with a pair of monkey-patterned boxer.

DongHae’s grin never faltered at the sight. Even after all these times HyukJae was still so cute and sweet. 

“Look what I got”, HyukJae took something from the pocket of his hoodie, a bottle of strawberry scented lube and a box of strawberry flavored condom. 

DongHae caught the items HyukJae threw at him, “Strawberry? You’re so thoughtful, Hyukkie!”

HyukJae was considering if he should take the boxer off when DongHae called him, “Come here, you wanna help me to undress?” He placed the items on the bed.

With a shy smile, HyukJae undressed the older man. He pulled zippers and pushed the prison uniform away from DongHae’s body, noticing how the older man was more muscled than the last time they were together. Feeling DongHae’s chest, biceps and back with his palm, HyukJae decided he liked DongHae this way.

DongHae laid him on the bed, pulling the boxer from HyukJae’s body and threw it to the direction of the chair. 

They had sex numerous times before, DongHae could be a wild, playful, or even romantic lover, but this time DongHae was different. He traced every part of HyukJae’s body with his fingertips, followed by kisses and licks. 

He found each of HyukJae’s scars left by the razor blade when he shaved his legs, kissed them one by one. Tracing his way up, he dipped his tongue on HyukJae’s navel, he found HyukJae’s nipples and kissed them sweetly before taking them into his mouth, making HyukJae moaned out loud. HyukJae never knew his nipples could be so sensitive!

They kissed again, this time HyukJae put his legs around DongHae’s body, their arousal touched, feeling the familiar heat, HyukJae pushed his hip up for more friction.

“Impatient much?” DongHae licked HyukJae’s lips.

“Mmm”, HyukJae moaned, his fingers reached to feel DongHae’s black hair, it was longer and HyukJae itched to wrap his fingers around the dark strands.

DongHae’s hands parted HyukJae’s butt cheeks, when his fingers found HyukJae’s opening, he found them slick with lube.

“I prepared myself this morning”, HyukJae explained, “So you don’t have to take too long …”

DongHae’s erection jumped at the confession, an image of HyukJae shaving his legs and prepared himself in the bathroom sneaked into DongHae’s mind and it was sexy as hell.

HyukJae’s legs parted automatically as DongHae positioned himself between them, he raised his hip to give DongHae a better access.

He wasn’t prepared when the older man suddenly took his erection into his hot mouth. HyukJae’s moan escalated as DongHae pushed a finger into HyukJae’s opening.

“H-Hae … ahh … nggg …” HyukJae moaned harder as DongHae bobbed his head on HyukJae’s hard member. His fingers kept scissoring HyukJae’s tight hole, loosening him for what to come next. 

Just seconds before HyukJae’s orgasm arrived, DongHae pulled himself off HyukJae’s member. HyukJae handed the older man a condom from the box.

They’d never used condom before but looking at DongHae ripping the plastic wrapper with his teeth and putting the condom on his arousal sent shiver to HyukJae’s spine. Did DongHae practice that? Because it was so hot …

“Ready?”

HyukJae nodded

DongHae slowly pushed into him, HyukJae moaned out loud, he’d been waiting for this for a very long time. They used to have sex regularly and now, it felt like eternity since HyukJae felt DongHae inside him. The latex felt alien against his sensitive channel but HyukJae quickly ignored it.

Just like riding a bicycle, HyukJae’s body quickly remembered DongHae’s presence. His legs automatically wrapped around DongHae’s body, hip moving in sync with DongHae’s thrust. HyukJae opened his eyes and met DongHae’s gaze looking back at him.

He didn’t want this to end now, HyukJae bit his lip to stop himself from coming.

“You can bite me if you want”.

HyukJae didn’t think twice, he sunk his teeth on the junction of DongHae’s shoulder. DongHae moaned as HyukJae’s channel spasm around his member. HyukJae was getting closer, he could feel it, his toes curled and his lower body moved on its own accord, chasing his orgasm.

When his orgasm hit him, HyukJae’s body wound up so tight, his back arched, his toes curled, and his insides spasm so hard. DongHae couldn’t hold out any longer and followed almost the same time with HyukJae’s inner muscles milking him.

HyukJae opened his eyes to see the older man threw the condom to the trash.

He laid next to HyukJae, kissing his face gently.

“I love you”.

The words filled HyukJae’s heart with warmth, he slowly smiled at DongHae.

“I love you too”.

He reached out to touch DongHae’s face, DongHae took his hand and kissed his fingers.

“Do you have work tonight?”

HyukJae shook his head.

“Round two?”

“Let me catch my breath”, HyukJae replied, “Give me 5 minutes”.

*  
“I need to get out of this place”, DongHae told KiBum the next day, “The hacker won’t answer to my assistant, we need a hacker to clean our footprint”.

“I can find you another hacker”, KiBum offered.

DongHae shook his head, “No, this one is the best”.

“Who is it?”

“Cho KyuHyun”. The name was enough to send message to KiBum. KyuHyun was the best in his field.

“I’ll get you out in 2 weeks, that’s the fastest I can do with the paperwork”.

2 weeks to get him out of the prison, ten days to prepare the mission and plant the traps, by the time they were ready to make a move, YunHo would be far away.

“Can we find a faster way to get me out before that?” DongHae said, “YunHo is planning to move his business to Macau, the only time we can get him is on the opening of the Central Bank, no second chance”.

“It’s just rumors”, KiBum replied, “He’s not moving to Macau”.

“I have someone inside his office who confirmed it”.

Both of them went silent for a minute. Both were thinking about their next step.

“Have you got Kim HeeChul?”

DongHae shook his head, “We’re not on good terms and he ignores my assistant’s efforts to contact him, I’m afraid I have to find him myself”.

“What did you actually do to him?”

“Long story … If you have another fence* better than him I’d recommend you to recruit them”.

*( A fence = A trustworthy individual who acts as middle man between a seller and a network of buyers in black market exchange, especially those relating to illegal goods.)

“Are you sure you can persuade him if you see him?”

DongHae nodded.

KiBum sighed, “Let’s do plan B then”.  
*  
“I have a new job to do so I won’t be able to come for about three weeks”, Victoria announced as she put down bowls of avocado salad in front of HyukJae and Amber.

They’d settled a routine. Due to HyukJae’s unusual working hour, he normally woke up at 9 or 10 AM everyday. He would then go jogging or exercise, Amber would be back around lunchtime and Victoria would come over to bring them lunch or cook for them. 

They were just like a real family. Having a meal together in the open space kitchen, chatting about their plans of the day, the giant TV on in the background.

So far, Victoria didn’t tell HyukJae about her so called jobs, HyukJae knew she collects information for DongHae (although HyukJae had no idea what for) and some other times she’d get her own target, doing some small con job to fill her own bank account.

“DongHae told me to go to Macau next week”, Amber informed, digging into her salad.

Then they both looked at HyukJae.

“Who’s going to look after our little brother?” Victoria cocked her head.

“I can take care of myself!” HyukJae exclaimed, “And I’m not that little! Amber, you’re the same age as me!”

“By taking care of himself means cooking instant ramyun and take away coffee”, Amber concluded.

HyukJae stabbed at his salad.

“Where’s your job at?” Amber asked her sister, “Maybe you can drop by once in a while to check on Hyukkie …”

“You really don’t need to do that”, HyukJae replied, “I can take care of myself!”

They argued as they ate, Victoria was the mother type and actually worried about HyukJae, Amber didn’t really worry but she’d really be in deep trouble if DongHae ever found out that something bad happens to HyukJae while they were away. 

“Look, I’m not a baby, I can take care of myself, I know how to make salad, order takeaway food and make smoothies, okay? So don’t worry”, HyukJae told the girls.

“Do you want to drive the car to go to work?” Amber offered, “I won’t be needing it while I’m away …”

“I don’t even have a license”. 

“Do you want one?”

“What?”

“A license!”

Victoria finished the last bite of her salad, “She can make you one … or five, I’m not saying this because she’s my sister but she can make fake IDs really good”.

“I made her six different IDs and three passports”, Amber sounded proud of her skill.

“No I don’t want a fake license and I can take the bus, thank you!”

They continued chatting as they cleaned up, Amber washed the dishes and Victoria munching on some chips. HyukJae went to get his mug at the coffee table.

He glanced at the TV, the news was on, and HyukJae saw a very familiar illustration as the anchor read the news.

“… Meanwhile, another prison riot broke at the State Prison this morning at 7AM, the background of said riot is still unclear …”

HyukJae paled, he froze on his spot.

“… two guards and five inmates were injured but the exact number of causalities is still uncertain …”

Victoria and Amber had stopped chatting and stared at the TV too.

“There were no fatalities reported, although an ambulance carrying body bags was seen leaving the prison ground earlier this morning …”

HyukJae’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat.

Please be safe, please be safe … He kept repeating the words, biting his lip nervously.

“This is the second time a prison riot happens in the State Prison in the course of 12 months period …” 

As the anchor was talking about the last prison riot, HyukJae looked at the girls, their expressions mirrored his worried face.

Amber quickly made a phone call and left the room.

“He’ll be fine, Hyukkie”, Victoria squeezed HyukJae’s shoulder, “You should know him better, he’s smart”.

But even her tone was shaky.

When Amber came back, both of them were looking at her, hoping for a good news.

“The good news is DongHae is alive … somehow … somewhere in the prison, but the bad news is they won’t tell me his condition”, Amber told them, “So I’ll take that as a good news”.

“Do you have any information about what happened?” HyukJae asked.

Amber shook her head, “No idea, they won’t tell me anything until the prison is open again”.

DongHae, please stay safe …   
TBC

End Notes:  
This story is getting closer to the end! But I might add an epilogue and probably a few extra bonus chapters. 

For those of you in areas affected by Covid-19, please stay safe and healthy! 

Oh, please leave comments if you enjoy this story, your comments really boost my mood lately. There's not much to do when being stuck in lock down but writing fic!


	12. 9. Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Surprise?” JaeJoong snorted, “He made you feel like you’re special didn’t he? The moment he’s out of the prison, you’ll be out of his life because he’ll be chasing girls again”, JaeJoong smirked, “I used to sleep with him long before he knew how to chase boys … tell me something, did he tell you to wear pink panties? Did he tell you to bite him? I’ve been through all that …”

The zipper was pulled from the other side and fresh air along with bright lights greeted DongHae’s senses.

“Tell me not to agree to your ideas in the future”, he grumbled, a hand helped him to get out of the body bag he was in.

“I’ve told you it’s not a VIP seat”, KiBum said back, “Welcome to my humble safe house”.

The moment DongHae straightened up his body, a slap landed on his cheek.

“That’s for making us worried!” 

Victoria.

“Mister Junior Attorney here said this is a secret! You can’t blame me for not telling you anything!” DongHae defended himself.

Victoria was still fuming at him but said nothing.

“You look like shit”, a man who looked like a fifteen year old commented.

“Thank you for the compliment, RyeoWook”, DongHae replied, the smaller man hugged him and DongHae hugged him back.

“Welcome back, Hae”, another man came and gave DongHae a side hug, SiWon, “You do look like shit”.

“First I need a shower and some clothes, do you have a phone for me, Vic?” DongHae then turned to KiBum, “Where’s the bathroom?”

Hot shower felt like heaven after three years of lukewarm or ice cold water in the prison’s shower. DongHae closed his eyes, the only thing he needed right now was HyukJae.

But that can wait. He needed to get this one last job done and then he’d have all the time in the world to be with HyukJae.

He took a towel from the hanger and dried himself, putting on a pair of boxer then went out of the bathroom to get dressed.

SiWon was waiting for him.

His gaze stopped at DongHae’s shoulder, where HyukJae left the bite mark and gasped, “What happened to you?!”

“That’s my sugar baby”, DongHae grinned, drying his hair, “How come you can’t rope your boyfriend in?” 

SiWon shrugged, “HeeChul dumped me three months a go, I can’t get to him”.

“How is he dumping you?” DongHae put on his pants, SiWon was a good conman, probably one of the best, his relationship with HeeChul had been on and off for the last five years. 

HeeChul was a fence, the best fence in Seoul when you’re looking for things. He always joked that the reason why he stayed with SiWon was because SiWon could acquire him stuff that no other people could get. Plus the sex was great.

DongHae didn’t know about the sex part because SiWon was not his type but he knew that SiWon was still one of the best in his field… Which made him wonder …

“Have you gone impotent?”

SiWon’s face changed, “What the hell are you thinking?!”

“I can see that you still have your touch, Amber told me about your last job and it was a success … so HeeChul won’t be leaving you because of money issues”, DongHae shrugged.

“We had a fight and we broke up, but this time he met someone else”, SiWon sighed, “Someone from China and he’s HeeChul’s new supplier”.

“I take it the sex is even better”, DongHae concluded.

SiWon made a face.

“Let’s go get him and KyuHyun”.  
*  
HyukJae glanced at his phone. The message was from Amber.

Don’t do anything, DongHae is safe.   
He’s in the prison solitary, they didn’t tell me for how long.   
I’m leaving today, I don’t know when I’m coming back.  
If you need anything, message me of Vic.

HyukJae pouted, at least he knew DongHae was safe. He’d be alright in the solitary …

He had his first pay check a couple of days a go and today he decided to visit his family. He talked to his mother several times on the phone since he was released and he told her that he’d be coming for lunch.

The bus arrived at his stop and HyukJae got off. His old neighbourhood was still the same as the last time he was there. He saw children playing in the streets, teenagers smoking and hanging out doing nothing, a couple arguing loudly outside their apartment building …

He went to his family home. The hallway of the apartment and the stairs were still the same … This was his childhood home, coming back after his time in the prison and months living in DongHae’s home gave him a strange feeling.

“HyukJae?” his mother opened the door for him, she hugged him, “You look … different!” she motioned his blond hair. HyukJae hugged his mother and kissed her, he didn’t know how much he missed his family until he was back at his old home. 

His father hugged him too, “Are you taking care of yourself now?” he asked his son.

HyukJae nodded, “Yes Appa, I’m good”.

“It’s not fair! How come you look better after being released from the prison?” Sora commented with a smile, “I miss you little brother …” she hugged HyukJae.

Sora looked older, thinner, despite just having a baby two months a go. Her husband, JunSang, was also home. He looked surprised seeing HyukJae but HyukJae ignored him, he was busy hugging his sister and meeting his new nephew for the first time.

“He looks like me!” HyukJae exclaimed happily when the baby smiled at him.

“Come, let’s eat!” his father called out.

Before they started eating, HyukJae gave the debit card he made when he received his first pay check to his father. He told them that he was working at a club, although he didn’t explain what kind of club he was working at. 

“This is too much, HyukJae, you need the money too”, his father said disapprovingly.

“It’s okay Appa, I got tips from the customers and it’s not like I have to pay for rent”, HyukJae explained, “Don’t worry about me”, he then told his family that he met a friend in the prison and now he was living in his apartment while his friend was still in prison.

They had lunch and his family asked a lot of questions about him. Mainly asking about his new life, they were amazed that he had changed a lot since the last time they saw him, but most importantly, his mother and father seemed happy to know that he was healthier and living out of trouble. 

His father had retired from work, his mother sometimes babysit the neighbor’s toddlers for extra income, but she’d have to quit when Sora starts to work again to take care of her baby. 

JunSang was unlike his usual self, he stayed quiet the whole time and answered with short sentences. 

HyukJae never understood about his sister’s taste in men, JunSang was a loser who liked to make himself looked more powerful than he was, he boasted a lot while all he had was a bunch of gambling debts he could never settle. He liked to make himself sounded like an important man with his connections to the members of Seoul Suju.

As long as the older man doesn’t make any trouble, HyukJae decided he could ignore him.

Time moved fast, after a couple of hours, HyukJae finally said, “I have to go back, I have work tonight”.

“You should come again next time you have a day off so we can have a family dinner, HyukJae”, his mother replied.

“Take care of yourself, Hyuk”, his father added, “Don’t get into trouble”, he squeezed HyukJae’s shoulder.

“I will, Appa”.

HyukJae said goodbye to his parents and Sora, to his surprise, JunSang said he’d walk HyukJae out since he needed to go out as well.

“You can cut the bullshit with me HyukJae”, he suddenly said to HyukJae as they went down the apartment’s stairs, “Your fancy clothes and new look don’t impress me”.

“I’m not here to impress you”, HyukJae’s face hardened.

“I know what you did in the prison”.

“Oh?” HyukJae stopped walking, he turned to see his sister’s husband straight in the eyes, “Tell me what I did”.

“You spread your legs to become some rich guy’s bitch and now you’re working in a whore house, trying to impress your parents with the money you get from sleeping with men”, he sneered, “I wonder what your family will think of that if they knew”.

HyukJae gritted his teeth, long a go JunSang’s words would make him so angry but now it was just words from a pathetic loser. 

“If you don’t want your family to know how their little Hyukkie got his money, you better pay me good money”.

So that was what he was after. The lowlife had the guts to ask him for money? This was so not worth it.

“They can think whatever they want”, HyukJae replied, “And you’d do better to mind your own business … Hyung”.

With that, HyukJae pushed past the scrawny man and left.

HyukJae stopped at the mini market before catching his bus, he decided to grab a cup of coffee to keep himself awake. 

There were a group of young men loitering outside the mini market, HyukJae was about to push the door when he heard a familiar voice called out for him.

“Anchovy?!”

HyukJae turned around and saw JunSu.

Before he met DongHae, during his trial and the first few days of his time in the holding cell, after he found out about JunSu’s betrayal, HyukJae swore he’d beat JunSu black and blue if he ever saw the man again. 

His social worker said he should leave all the bad things behind because everything happened for a reason, and he should move forward with his life. He’d like to believe that, but how would you forgive someone who betrayed you and laughed at your sufferings?

“Is that really you? I thought you’re still in prison?” 

HyukJae was really going to punch JunSu, he didn’t care if the rest of JunSu’s gang beat him up today, he was clenching his fist when another voice called out for him.

“HyukJae?”

JinWoo.

HyukJae remembered him, he was one of Kangin’s generals, the one who Leeteuk offered to take him. The older man looked even more menacing without the bland prison uniform. It was not hard to tell that he was a gang leader from the way he dressed.

JinWoo’s face softened when he realized it was really HyukJae. JunSu backed off at the sight of his Sunbaenim. 

“Do you want to get some coffee? My treat”, he offered. HyukJae tried to say no but JinWoo won’t accept his refusal.

The older man took HyukJae to a coffee shop near the mini market, he looked happy meeting HyukJae.

“What are you doing here, Hyuk?” he gave HyukJae a cup of coffee and took a seat in front of the blond.

“I should’ve asked you the same thing!” HyukJae said back with a smile, “I grew up here, I came to visit my family, they live just behind the station”.

“Well … I was released about two weeks a go and the boss appointed me to take care of this division, since the boys were getting rowdy … So now I’m the head division of Seoul Suju in this area”.

“Congratulations Hyung”, HyukJae said sincerely.

“I was hoping that you were here to see me”, JinWoo chuckled, “I never thought that you grew up here!”

HyukJae laughed nervously, should he tell JinWoo that he was an ex Seoul Suju? Didn’t JunWoo suppose to know that already? Unless … his existence was completely forgotten even by his friends …

Wait, if he was the head division in this area that means … he was JunSul’s Sunbae! The highest Seoul Suju representative in this area! HyukJae was so tempted to leak some words to JinWoo to make JunSu and JunSang’s life miserable. But then again, that was not an honorable thing to do was it?

“Are you still with DongHae?” the question took HyukJae’s mind back to the present.

HyukJae nodded.

“So there’s no chance of me asking you to rule this division with me as my Queen?”

HyukJae actually laughed at that, he remembered that was what Kangin called Leeteuk … his Queen.

“You’ve been around Kangin Hyung and Leeteuk for too long … I can’t be your Queen”.

“Not even for a date?”

“You’ll find someone, Hyung, just give it some time”, HyukJae told the older man.

JinWoo contemplated as he looked into HyukJae’s face, “You really do love DongHae, huh?”

HyukJae blushed at the statement.

Some Seoul Suju members greeted JinWoo as they passed by the coffee shop, showing how much power he held in the area. HyukJae remembered the times when he was just a rookie member of the gang.

He saw JunSu staring at them with a shocked expression from across the road. The old HyukJae would never have a chance being acknowledged by a Sunbae, he was just a low level lackey.

“Hyung, did you hear anything about the last prison war?”

“What do you want to know?”

“What happened? Was it a gang war?”

“Gang war? No …” JinWoo put down his cup of coffee, “One of the guards tried to rape Leeteuk …”

HyukJae’s eyes widened, what kind of suicidal idiot does that?

“Did Kangin kill him?”

“No, Leeteuk stabbed him”.

HyukJae’s jaw dropped.

Beautiful fragile Leeteuk with his sweet laugh, who taught HyukJae Pilates and shared his food with HyukJae … Kangin’s Queen … stabbing a guard?!

“He’s alright, but he was sent to the solitary”, JinWoo continued, “Your DongHae was somehow got caught in the fight and sent to solitary too”.

They exchanged phone numbers, it was getting late and HyukJae had to work. So he said goodbye to the older man, the bus arrived just in time he got to the bus stop. HyukJae waved JinWoo goodbye and got on the bus. 

He never knew that the gangster was still standing on the bus stop even after HyukJae’s bus was out of sight.  
*  
“Are you sure this is going to work out?” SiWon asked, “You could just let me do the talk”.

They were in a van, outside YunHo’s office in a secluded area. This would be the first part of the plan. Since YunHo was planning to move his business to Macau, DongHae’s team sent someone to pretend to be a gullible investor while planting some gadgets to bug YunHo’s computer.

They couldn’t send DongHae or SiWon, they had deals with SiWon in the past, fortunately, HeeChul’s new boyfriend, HanGeng agreed to join their team pro bono. 

“He’s a thief Hae, has he ever conned anyone?” SiWon groaned.

“He speaks Mandarin and Cantonese, he knows what he’s talking about and so far he’s conning the guy who conned you and I, so I guess he’s good”, DongHae said back.

“But …!”

“SiWon, shut up”, their hacker cut in.

The plan was to get information about YunHo’s illegal business, the people he bribed, the frauds he did and tracking down his money while setting YunHo against ChangMin. The night of the Central Bank opening would be the main event, when they planned YunHo and ChangMin to confront each other and uncover each others crimes.

KiBum would get the evidence he needed to get YunHo sentenced, with added bonus ChangMin’s crime evidence as well, while the gold at YunHo’s safe and the money at his Swiss account would be the share for DongHae and his team.

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

“Of course”, DongHae replied, “I spent the last 2 years perfecting this plan”.  
*  
The night was a slow one, it was almost midnight and half of the tables were empty. Perhaps the fact that it had been raining for hours made most people would prefer staying at home.

“Welcome to Mouse and Rabbit!”

A client came in, she smiled at HyukJae, “I’ve never seen you before, sweety, can I have you tonight?”

“Unfortunately our Hyukkie is not a host ma’am”, HyoYeon took control of the situation, it was not the first time a client thought HyukJae was a host and asked for his companion. 

“Ah such pity …My reservation is under the name Sandara Park”, she showed her phone, “I think my friends are here already?”

HyukJae couldn’t stop himself from being a little star struck at her, Sandara Park was a well known singer, nobody ever knew that she frequented a host club!

“She’s a regular, but she doesn’t come often, I think she’s worried that the reporters would follow her”, Yuri explained, “But from what I heard from the boys, she’s generous with tips”.

“What’s this? I think she left her phone”, HyoYeon said, “Hyukkie, would you give this to her? Her table is around the back, number 12”.

HyukJae knew his way around the club by now, he easily found her table, She was sitting with some friends and several hosts. JaeJoong was one of them.

“Thank you for saving me!” she exclaimed when she got her phone back, “I don’t know what I’d do if I lose my phone!”

JaeJoong was glaring at HyukJae in the background, HyukJae only smiled nervously and told Sandara that it was his job.

“I don’t know how to thank you … wait … do you have a tab here?”

“It’s his job, Sandara-ssi, he’s a bell boy, he doesn’t have a tab”, JaeJoong tried to keep his tone as light and nice as possible but the other hosts and HyukJae could sense his anger.

“I’ll order a Merlot, please put it on your tab, Hyukkie”, Sandara said, “Please accept it!”

HyukJae was thinking about placing the order to the hosts serving Sandara’s group, it wasn’t fair because he wasn’t even doing anything! When he was back at the counter, Yuri was talking to Henry. HyukJae told them about what happened and Henry laughed.

“I think the Diva is not going to be happy …” Henry commented.

“Should I place the order at his tab?” HyukJae asked back.

“Nah, it’s yours”, Henry replied, “She said it’s yours, right?” 

Yuri and HyoYeon agreed.

Another client arrived, this time it was two men. 

“I have reservation under the name Kim HeeChul”, the man with auburn hair said, “Is JaeJoong available?”

“I think he’s with a customer, but we will inform him that you’ve arrived”.

The look HeeChul gave HyukJae was hard to explain but he didn’t say anything and left with Yuri to his table.

About an hour later, when HyukJae was back from the toilet, he was cornered by a very angry JaeJoong.

“Don’t think that you can flaunt your fake innocence to my clients, slut!” JaeJoong sneered, before HyukJae got the chance to say anything back, he continued, “Just because you open your legs for Lee DongHae, you can do whatever you want!”

HyukJae was surprised at the accusation, he never said anything about DongHae and he didn’t think anyone at the club would know about DongHae!

“Surprise?” JaeJoong snorted, “He made you feel like you’re special didn’t he? The moment he’s out of the prison, you’ll be out of his life because he’ll be chasing girls again”, JaeJoong smirked, “I used to sleep with him long before he knew how to chase boys … tell me something, did he tell you to wear pink panties? Did he tell you to bite him? I’ve been through all that …”

And with that, JaeJoong left HyukJae in the toilet.

HyukJae blinked, what was that about?

He knew JaeJoong would do anything to get into his nerve, he must be lying … HyukJae kept telling himself.

But what was this pain in his chest?  
*  
“You look happier lately”, DongHae looked at HeeChul suspiciously.

The older man shrugged.

HeeChul finally agreed to join DongHae’s team after a long hour of persuasion, he had to mention the amount of money HeeChul would receive for this job and promised another 10% bonus. But with that, HeeChul was still in a bad mood, he’d do his job but he always made sure that DongHae or SiWon would receive the brunt of his anger.

“Do you prefer me in a bad mood?” HeeChul stopped checking on his communication device.

“Not really, but this is suspicious”.

The rest of the team arrived, when they took their seats, DongHae decided to push HeeChul to the back of his mind.

“Alright, tonight is the last part of this job, we’re going to do this right”, he told his team, “Tomorrow morning YunHo and ChangMin are going to be arrested and with the evidence in KiBum’s hand, they won’t be able to get away … Tomorrow afternoon, each of you are going to receive your cut in your designated bank account!”

“Are you going back to the prison after this, Hyung?” RyeoWook asked.

DongHae grinned, “Why would I?”

He briefed the team for the last time before starting the night. 

One last time, DongHae thought, no more con job in the future.

End Notes:

Sorry for the late update! This chapter is longer than I expected and I didn’t want to write too much about DongHae’s plan since this story is going to be 20 chapters long. So I wrecked my brain to write this chapter.

I really enjoy writing about HyukJae’s home coming! I wanted to show the readers where HyukJae came from and although HyukJae seems like DongHae’s cute and adorable sugar baby, he was a gang member. He just switched back to his old self when he met his brother in law and JunSu, but apparently he just learned that he could use his pretty face for a better use now that JinWoo is head division!

Good? Bad? Please leave a comment!


	13. 10- Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have lube?” DongHae asked.
> 
> HyukJae’s eyes widened … and cursed.
> 
> “No?”
> 
> HyukJae shook his head. 
> 
> His eyes followed DongHae’s gaze to the butter on the kitchen counter.
> 
> “There’s no way you’re going to put that up my ass!” HyukJae said.

“Is that the last one?” KiBum asked.

“Yes”, KyuHyun replied, “The cops found all evidence of YunHo’s frauds, bribery and money laundry … You’ve got the back up, just in case”.

That was it, their job was done. YunHo and ChangMin were in custody of the police, a long trial was ahead of them.

“I guess the trial is not going to be too long”, KiBum said, “It’s hard to get a good lawyer with an empty vault”.

The team was disbanded, everybody went home with an extra million dollar in their account.

“Can you go home with Victoria?” DongHae asked Amber before the two left.

“Sure Hyung”, Amber replied, “When do you want me to start working again?”

“Take a week off … or even better, take a month off, you’ve worked so hard”, DongHae grinned, “I’ll let you know when I need you”.

After DongHae left, Amber turned to her sister, “Poor Hyukkie has no idea what’s coming at him …”

“Come on let’s go home”, Victoria went into her car, “I need at least 12 hours of beauty sleep after all that!”  
*  
DongHae sped his way back home, it was early in the morning, so there were less traffic. It only took him half an hour to reach his apartment building.

He parked his car and went up to his apartment. DongHae wondered if HyukJae was awake, he knew HyukJae’s working hour from Amber and Victoria, so he didn’t want to wake HyukJae if the younger man was asleep.

DongHae opened the door and slipped in quietly, although he didn’t need to do that, the sound of the juicer from the kitchen masked the noise he made.

When he found HyukJae in the kitchen, DongHae didn’t think that he would find anything cuter than his HyukJae with messy blond hair, standing with a pair of white trainers and nothing else, reading the instructions from an instant pancake packaging. The look on his face was full of concentration, he didn’t even realize that DongHae was standing just a few meters away from him.

DongHae coughed, and it caught HyukJae’s attention. He turned around in surprise, and when he saw DongHae, those eyes widened almost in a comical way.

“H-Hae?”

The pancake box fell to the floor, HyukJae couldn’t believe his eyes for a second, but then he jumped into DongHae’s arms.

DongHae held him, burying his face on HyukJae’s neck, breathing the scent of strawberry and sweetness, before cupping HyukJae’s face and kissed him deeply.

HyukJae laughed when their kiss ended and that moment DongHae made a promise that he would make HyukJae laugh like that for the rest of their lives. 

“I thought you’re still in the prison? When did you come out? You’re not going back are you?” HyukJae questioned.

“I’m a free man now, I’m not going back to the prison”, DongHae replied, “I’ll explain the rest later”.

“Why not now?” HyukJae put his hand on his hip, pouting.

“There’s something else that I need to do now”.

“What?”

DongHae smirked, he traced a finger from HyukJae’s plump bottom lip, lightly drawing an invisible line down to the centre of HyukJae’s naked chest, to his navel and finally he hooked the finger on the loose waistband of HyukJae pants.

HyukJae’s face blushed a pretty shade of pink.

“Can we at least do it on the bedroom?” his hands tried to keep his pants, “DongHae!”

“What’s wrong with doing it here?”

HyukJae’s face reddened even more, “Other people might see us! And … and Amber and Victoria might come!”

“They won’t, I told them not to come”.

HyukJae bit down his lower lip, the action only made DongHae wanted him more. Not giving HyukJae another chance to think, DongHae pulled the younger man into his arms and kissed him again. This time he sucked on HyukJae’s lower lip, he slipped his tongue into HyukJae’s mouth, exploring and teasing.

HyukJae moaned into DongHae’s kiss, his hands on DongHae’s chest didn’t push DongHae away, which was a good sign. DongHae continued to trace more kisses down to HyukJae’s neck and shoulder, in the same time he pushed HyukJae’s pants down.

HyukJae threw back his back and moaned harder as DongHae played with his newly formed arousal. DongHae smirked, HyukJae’s body was still so pliant and obedient in his hands. He pushed HyukJae to lean on the kitchen counter, HyukJae’s fingers gripped the tabletop, by the time DongHae’s mouth engulfed HyukJae’s member, the blond groaned. His erection was growing rapidly under DongHae’s ministration.

“H-Hae … Ah … nnggg …” HyukJae closed his eyes, his fingers gripped the table top until they turned while, “S-stop Hae … No … Not like this …” he gasped out.

When DongHae pulled away, HyukJae was breathless.

“I want to come with you”, HyukJae said between gasps, he kissed DongHae, pushing DongHae’s blazer off and unbuttoning DongHae’s shirt.

“Do you have lube?” DongHae asked.

HyukJae’s eyes widened … and cursed.

“No?”

HyukJae shook his head. 

His eyes followed DongHae’s gaze to the butter on the kitchen counter.

“There’s no way you’re going to put that up my ass!” HyukJae said, but then he remembered something, “Let me get something”.

He took something from a small shopping bag on the dining table. He blushed a little when he showed it to DongHae, “Will this do?”

Strawberry Body Butter. 

“Come here baby!”   
*  
The Strawberry Body Butter was not a recommended lube and DongHae now understood why. HyukJae tensed and gasped (not in a sexy way) when he first applied the body butter to loosen up HyukJae. The blond said it stung a little, but he didn’t complain and when DongHae found his prostate he pushed back to meet DongHae’s fingers.

When DongHae pushed into HyukJae, he could feel the unfamiliar heat and slight sting from the body butter, but after a while he was used to it. HyukJae’s moans and encouragement for him to move faster made him pushed the slight discomfort to the back of his mind.

“H-Hae … Ugh … I’m ah … nggg … right there …” HyukJae moaned between gasps.

Donghae moved faster, pushing against the same spot that made the younger man moaning harder, his hand played with HyukJae’s weeping member, bringing them closer to the peak.

“Come for me babe”, DongHae said.

HyukJae’s body arched tightly as orgasm hit him, his insides grasped DongHae’s member tightly as his own member spilled his seed between their stomach. His legs interlocked behind DongHae’s back, pulling their bodies impossibly closer.

DongHae was not far behind, with HyukJae’s insides milking him, he came too, filling the deepest part of HyukJae.

They stayed locked together for a while, until HyukJae, who finally got his breath back, pushed DongHae lightly.

DongHae stepped back from the kitchen counter, disengaging their bodies. A trickle of his seed escaped HyukJae’s hole as he pulled away.

“Second round, Hyukkie?” DongHae smirked at HyukJae.

HyukJae made a face, “This is where we cook and eat, Hae!” he climbed down the kitchen counter.

DongHae grabbed the body butter, “How about the living room?” 

“What’s wrong with the bedroom?” 

“And where’s the fun of that?” DongHae grinned.  
*  
They had sex again after that, on the dining table, in front of the large glass window facing the busy streets and in the bathroom. They stopped when HyukJae passed out after their last round in the bathroom. DongHae cleaned them up and carried HyukJae to the bed, he tucked the younger man on the bed before putting on some clothes. It felt funny to dress in his old t shirt after years of wearing the prison uniform

HyukJae was still asleep on the bed, the sheets low on his hip and DongHae’s mark started to show on his snow-white skin.

DongHae let the TV in his room on, YunHo and ChangMin’s arrest had reached the news room.

“Jung YunHo and Shim ChangMin were arrested today for fraud, bribery and money laundry, both men are known to be successful businessmen and entrepreneurs, if proven guilty each of them could be sentenced up to 8 years in prison”.

This was what he’d been waiting for … he finally got his revenge. They’d surely bring a lot of big names down, KiBum would enjoy the trial.

“Jung YunHo is the CEO of Mirai Finance, the company was under investigations for money laundry and fraud last year, although no further evidence was found … However, with Jung YunHo’s case, the prosecutor decided to open the old investigations to see if the cases were connected”. 

HyukJae stretched and yawned, he tried to get up but pain shot through his spine, making him hiss.

“Are you okay?” DongHae was looking at HyukJae in concern.

“H-hurts”, HyukJae groaned.

DongHae checked HyukJae’s injury, his opening was slightly bruised, he checked for any tearing but found none. At least HyukJae was not bleeding.

“Do you have work today?”

HyukJae’s eyes widened, he completely forgot about work, how is he going to work in this condition? He slowly nodded.

“Don’t worry”, DongHae told him, “Where’s your phone?”

DongHae went to get HyukJae’s phone, he dialed YeSung’s number at HyukJae’s phone. YeSung picked up the phone on the second ring.

YeSung still had the same dirty mouth, he cursed at DongHae when he realized who was calling.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“HyukJae is not working today”, DongHae said back, “He needs a couple of days off”.

YeSung muttered about DongHae being a pervert, “Please send him back to work in one piece in a couple of days”.

After sorting things out with YeSung, DongHae called the pharmacy downstairs and asked for some ointment and salve to be delivered. He also ordered for some proper lube and a bottle of condom just in case.

He checked the fridge and decided to cook something for lunch. It was already late and he was sure HyukJae hadn’t eat anything since morning. DongHae then helped HyukJae to put the salve, despite HyukJae’s blushing face. 

“Are you going to tell me about what happened?” HyukJae asked as they ate.

“It’s going to be a long story”.

“I have time”.

DongHae chuckled, “Alright”.

And he started, he told HyukJae about YunHo and ChangMin framing him and destroying his business, before sending him to the prison. Then he told about KiBum and his offer. He also told HyukJae about his team and what they did to YunHo and ChangMin, although he didn’t get into details.

HyukJae listened to him, not asking anything until he was done.

“I wish you’d tell me about your plans beforehand”, he said, “But I guess you have a good reason for that?”

DongHae felt bad but in the same time he didn’t want HyukJae to be dragged into his mess, knowing the stakes were high if the plan failed. 

“I would’ve told you if I could, Hyuk”.

“I understand”.

DongHae kissed the younger man’s forehead lovingly, he knew he didn’t deserve this man. HyukJae was sweet, trusting and loyal, not to mention sexy as hell.

They spent the rest of the day lay in bed and later, on the sofa. They watched a movie together and cuddling. 

Their sweet time was cut as they heard something from the front door. DongHae frowned, but then they could hear Amber and Victoria’s voice coming from the door way.

“Didn’t I tell you two to take at least a week off?” DongHae sighed at the sight of both girls.

“My stupid sister forgot to bring her toothbrush”, Victoria replied, “Go get your stuff Amber!”

DongHae face palmed, “You just got paid enough money to buy the whole isle of toothbrush in the supermarket and you’re here to get your old toothbrush?!”

Amber stuck her tongue and ran to her room.

“Are you okay, Hyuk?” Victoria sat across HyukJae.

“What makes you think he’s not okay?” DongHae was the one who replied, HyukJae only chuckled at the older man’s possessiveness.

Amber returned with a bag, a llama plushie and a toothbrush.

“Is that all?” 

She nodded excitedly at DongHae’s question.

“Since you’re already here, how about we have dinner?” DongHae offered.

They had dinner together, Victoria ordered some Chinese food to be delivered, they chatted and joked around during dinner, until DongHae kicked the sisters out at around 10 PM.

The next day, DongHae told HyukJae that he had to take care of a few things. HyukJae was still half asleep when DongHae dressed up, he was still sore and tired.

“Can you put on the salve yourself?” DongHae asked, HyukJae yawned and nodded, “I’ve made breakfast for you in the kitchen, don’t forget to eat!” HyukJae nodded again, “See you later babe”, DongHae kissed the blond, “Go back to sleep”.

DongHae went to see SungMin, his business partner. Checking on the business they shared and talked about his plans. 

“So … what are you going to do Hae?” SungMin asked, “Are you going to start your own club again? Or getting some con jobs?”

“I’m not doing con jobs anymore”, DongHae replied, “We’ll keep the deal as it is, you can continue things as they are and I won’t interfere with the club”.

SungMin studied together with DongHae in the university, he was a host for a while but he quit after he graduated. He was the manager at DongHae’s old club and he took care of DongHae’s business while DongHae was in prison.

They talked about business and what happened while DongHae was in prison.

“Unfortunately this club is not the top of the game this year, YeSung’s Mouse and Rabbit stole the title since last year”.

“YeSung? Well he has good eye for business”, DongHae said.

“And he got JaeJoong”.

“Having that brat is like keeping a time bomb”.

“But that brat is his #1 at the moment, he took all his old clients to YeSung’s”, SungMin explained.

DongHae thought for a moment, a plan came into his mind. 

“Do I want to know what that grin means?” SungMin asked, “Don’t do anything to YeSung, you hear me?!”

“I would never use the same trick ChangMin played”, DongHae told his friend, “Trust me, I have nothing against YeSung”.

After meeting SungMin, DongHae decided to visit YeSung. He knew the other man was in his office around this time. 

“What do you want, DongHae?” 

“I have a proposition for you”.

“If that proposition has something to do with my bell boy quitting his job, I’m not listening”, YeSung replied.

“Tell me why did you recruit him?”

“I need to put a pretty boy at the front desk, my clients tend to give generous tips and more likely to behave, even when they’re drunk”, YeSung explained, “And my cousin told me about a certain pretty boy who was desperate for a job”.

“Kangin?”

“The one and only”.

It was hard to imagine YeSung being related to Kangin, but somehow they were cousins. Leeteuk must had told Kangin about HyukJae’s struggle to find a job, they were still corresponding even after HyukJae was out of the prison.

“Most of my bell boys quit after a while, most pretty boys are not made of tough material, so I thought … why not hire a cute ex-inmate?”

“What happened to your former bell boys?”

“JaeJoong happened”.

The answer was enough to send message to DongHae.

“He was extremely jealous of HyukJae, he didn’t know about HyukJae in the beginning but he thought HyukJae was someone hand picked by me to be a host”.

DongHae was familiar with the explanation, JaeJoong worked for him years a go and it seemed the beautiful man still had the same attitude.

“But your HyukJae … is one of a kind, everybody here loves him and he’s a tough one although he looks prettier than my hosts”.

“I know”, DongHae smiled.

“That’s why you’re not allowed to make him quit”.

“I won’t”, DongHae grinned, “I have a better offer for you …”  
*  
When DongHae arrived home later that afternoon, HyukJae was washing the dishes, he smiled his adorable smile at DongHae when he saw the older man coming home. DongHae decided he loved having HyukJae welcoming him at home. The apartment was so much more homey with HyukJae in it.

“Do you feel better?” DongHae asked.

“I can still feel the pain but it’s much better”, HyukJae put the last plate he was washing, and then he wiped his hands with a kitchen towel.

DongHae pulled the younger man to sit with him on the sofa, he kissed HyukJae lightly before slipping a ring into HyukJae’s finger.

“What is this?” HyukJae tried to pull his hand so he could see what DongHae put in his finger.

“I told you that we’re getting married when we’re out of the prison, remember? Well I didn’t have time to get you a proper customized ring, so I just bought some random ring, I hope you’d forgive me for that”.

HyukJae lifted his hand and observed the ring DongHae slipped on his finger, it was a simple band of rose gold with sturdy design, but then his eyes caught something else.

“I’ve told you not to buy me expensive gifts”, HyukJae frowned.

“It doesn’t even have diamonds in it!”

“It says BVLGARI”.

“Well I can assure you that this ring was the cheapest in the store”, DongHae answered seriously, “The sales person must have thought that I was a cheapskate!”

HyukJae smiled, “Thank you Hae”, then he took off the ring, “But …”

“But …?”

HyukJae sighed, he concentrated for a moment before looking at the older man.

“Marriage is a big deal for me, I don’t want to be some sugar baby you spoil and be your eye candy, I want to be able to introduce you to my parents and get their blessings, I want us to be comfortable to each other and not afraid to be ugly or stupid, I want to have something that my parents have …”

“And I would give them to you”, DongHae kissed the younger man, “This is not a proposal by the way”.

“It’s not?” HyukJae looked puzzled, but DongHae could sense a tiny amount of disappointment in his face.

“Do you seriously think I’d propose you without meeting your parents first? And what kind of man I am proposing with a ring with no diamonds?”

HyukJae blinked.

DongHae showed his hand, where a similar ring rested on his finger.

“I’m not a good boyfriend material, I never had successful relationship in the past, I’m not good at doing couple-y things”, DongHae said, “But for you, I’m willing to try … If you’d have me … so Lee HyukJae, I like you so much, would you be my boyfriend?”

This was the first time DongHae said anything about a relationship, in the past, he always referred HyukJae as his sugar baby or his jail bitch. HyukJae was speechless for a moment.

The first thing HyukJae did was to put the ring back on his finger, he grasped DongHae’s hand with both hands and nodded, “I like you too Lee DongHae, let’s be boyfriend”.  
*  
When HyukJae was ready to go back to work three days later, he had to put some make up to cover the marks DongHae left on his neck. They didn’t have penetrative sex again since the first day DongHae came home, but thanks to HyukJae’s pale skin, he bruised easily.

DongHae offered to drive HyukJae to work, which HyukJae declined. 

“See you later babe”, DongHae said when HyukJae said goodbye.

The girls teased him when he arrived on the locker room, JaeJoong sneered at him, the night was just a normal night at the club. HyukJae prepared the price list and the tabs of the hosts, while HyoYeon turned the computer on.

Just a few minutes before the club opened, the staff was told to gather at the lobby, YeSung came down with Luna and JongJin. 

And a familiar figure came down with them. 

“Everybody, this is Lee DongHae, he’s going to start working here tonight as a host, he’s here 3 days a week and as his personal request, he’ll be serving female customers only”, YeSung told the rest of the staff.

“Thank you Sajangnim, everybody, I hope we can work together”, DongHae bowed at the staff.

JaeJoong glared thousands of daggers at DongHae and YeSung .

HyukJae caught DongHae’s playful grin before he went with JongJin and the other hosts for briefing.

Life is always full of surprises indeed.

End notes:

Wow this is so much longer than I expected! It took me longer to write this and so far this chapter is the most difficult for me to write (apart from the first chapter)  
I know that most readers want to see karma bites JaeJoong in the ass for what he did to HyukJae, he doesn’t seem to suffer enough for what he did and I didn’t really have a chance to write more about why he was so mean to HyukJae (well he’s actually mean to everybody, but to HyukJae he was super mean), but there will be an extra chapter dedicated to the Diva soon!  
Although this is supposed to be the end, but since I love the characters so much I’m working on some extra chapters about Leeteuk, ShinDong, JaeJoong, Amber and JinWoo.   
I hope you’ll enjoy them too!


End file.
